DragonPool
by ELDRAGONCOLORADO16
Summary: tras el trascurso de su nueva vida parece que nada va a mejorar ante la precensia de cierto mal que solo afecta a dragones issei intentara lo mejor de si para poder curarse pero bueno al final todo se volvio una mierda y ahora se vengara como solo el sabe. mucho gore, algunas partes muy porno, humor negro pero nada mas ni nada menos DRAGONPOOL
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

 **.**

 **.**

-AHORA MUERE-grite a todo pulmón mientras rebana a un sujeto en cuatro partes con ascalon en una mano y Durandal en la otra una vez que el sujeto callo se pudo apreciar mi traje rojo y negro ajustado con otras dos espadas en mi espalda, unas pistolas en mis costados empezando a cargar poder en mi guantelete rojo con una gema verde y unos cuernos dorados, viéndolo con odio al lider-AHORA PAGARAS POR LO QUE ME HICISTE

Ahora seguramente se estarán preguntando ¿Qué hace deadpool portando ha ascalon, Durandal y portando la Boosted gear? Pues para ponerlo simple yo soy hyodo issei y si estoy vestido como deadpool y ahora soy deadpool y ¿quieren saber como? Pues para saberlo hay que remontarnos tiempo atrás antes de apretarme las nalgas con estas mallas y si se que esto puede ser algo fuerte para iniciar una historia pero es mi puta historia asi que se callan y leen o tendré que ir a sus casas apegarles un tiro entre ceja y ceja

 **Bueno esto es el nuevo proyecto de nuestro equipo espero que les guste esperamos sus comentarios y nos vemos pronto, algo que comentar Alisson**

 _ **No**_

 **Pues ya la oyeron dejen sus comentarios y dígannos que les parece esta idea, para aclarar esta historia fue ideada a base de una conversación con nada mas y nada menos que TRYNDAMER FANFICTION (mejor ni pregunten que estábamos hablando)**


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1: Enfermedad

-3 años atrás-

Días después de la graduación de Rias y Akeno

Era un día normal en la residencia todos nos encontrábamos almorzando tranquilamente todos estábamos platicando felizmente, tengo que decirlo mi vida no podría ser mejor tengo una novia que me quiere con todo su corazón, amigos que me aprecian, unos padres que no les importa que no sea un humano, no podría pedir mas

-Ise-me llamo Rias sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué dijiste Rias?-le dije algo desorientado

-solo pregunte que tenías, que estabas desconectado-dijo ladeando la cabeza ligeramente

-nah, no es nada solo pensaba en que buena es la vida-dije con total normalidad

-issei-kun podrías venir a la cocina-me llamo Akeno

-claro-dije levantándome y dirigiéndome a la cocina

-que necesitas ake…-no pude terminar porque me desmaye de repente cayendo fuertemente en el piso

Narra Akeno

-issei-kun podrías venir a la cocina-llame a issei-kun para que me dijere que le parecían las galletas que había preparado para el

 _Ufufufufuf no puedo esperar a ver qué piensa de ellas, con esto seguro conseguiré varios puntos con él, incluso quizás llegue a recompensarme como llevarme a un hotel para…_

-no es momento para eso-dije mientras sacudía mi cabeza-primero lo primero

"claro"-escuche a issei-kun

-…-mire discretamente viendo como venía-hay viene-dije con una sonrisa

-que necesitas ake…-cuando issei-kun llego a la entrada de la cocina cayó desplomado con un ruido seco al verlo caer sentí como si se me detuviera el corazón

-ISSEI-KUN-grite mientras corría Asia su lado, al escuchar mi grito todas corrieron hacia la cocina donde lo vieron tirado

-QUE LE PASO-grito Rias mientras veía su cuerpo inconsciente y lo apoyaba en sus piernas

-no lo sé, solo lo llame y cuando vino simplemente se desmayo

-Asia cúralo quizás tenga alguna herida o algo que no sepamos-dijo Xenovia al borde de la histeria

-S….Si-dijo Asia mientras trataba de curarlo pero no funcionaba por más que lo hiciera no parecía que issei-kun mejorara

-hola, que pasa-dijo una voz de una niña, esta voz era totalmente carente de emociones

-OPHIS-dijimos todos sorprendidos

-que pasa-dijo ophis mientras analizaba la situación, cuando llego a ver a issei-kun sus ojos se abrieron como plato y por primera vez vimos una expresión en su rostro, una expresión de miedo-no….no….no….no….NO-grito mientras se acercaba a issei-kun

-¿sabes que le pasa a issei-kun?-pregunte sintiendo como si yo también me fuera a desmayar en cualquier minuto

-issei tiene….-empezó a decir con una mirada dolida

Hospital-inframundo

Narra issei

-….. Cáncer-dragonico-dijo el doctor en turno totalmente serio mientras terminaba de examinarme a mí

Al parecer después de que me desmaye rápidamente me llevaron a un hospital en el inframundo para que me hicieran toda clase de exámenes para averiguar que me había pasado, cuando terminaron los exámenes recobre la conciencia y todos me pusieron al día de lo que había pasado

-es un chiste-dije sonriente al no creer lo que decia el doctor-donde está la cámara escondida, y este chiste es de muy mal gusto pero bueno ya dejémonos de bromas-

-la gente suele reaccionar de manera diferente al enterarse sobre esta enfermedad y no lo culpo solo ha habido 3 casos registrados de cáncer-dragón pero ninguno se dejó estudiar en vida o muerte así que no existe cura, lo que podemos hacer es darle un poco más de tiempo con algún tratamiento pero como no tenemos idea de cómo eliminarlo le calculamos 6 meses más de vida-

-pero como fue que apareció-pregunto Rias aferrándose a mi brazo con fuerza mientras miraba molesta al doctor

-pues esta enfermedad no tenemos idea de cómo aparece, como dije no hemos podido estudiarlo lo suficiente para poder hacer algo-

-PERO TIENE QUE HABER ALGO QUE PUEDA HACER, SOMOS DEMONIOS MALDITA SEA NO PUEDE HABER FORMA DE PURGARLO DE SU ORGANISMO O ALGO ASI-empezó a gritar Rias al ver cómo estaba la situación

-podría ser una opción si no estuviera en casi todo su cuerpo-dijo el doctor mientras hacía aparecer un holograma mostrando mi cuerpo por dentro pero se podía notar varias marcas negras-esto se encuentra en su corazón, cerebro, pulmones, estomago e intestinos, si intentáramos purgarlo terminaríamos matándolo ya que la carga seria demasiada para su cuerpo y si no lo matara terminaría en esta vegetativo-dijo mientras suspiraba-por el momento no hay nada que podamos hacer-dijo mientras se levantaba-hablare con algunos colegas para ver si se puede hacer algo pero lo dudo mucho-empezó a salir pero antes de irse me miro directo a los ojos-sería mejor que hagas todo lo que has querido hacer en este tiempo porque no creo que puedas sobrevivir, lo lamento-saliendo del lugar

Luego de eso se crea un silencio incómodo y como no serlo me acaban de decir que me queda medio año de vida y no sé qué hacer, he enfrentado bastantes cosas en mi vida pero, siempre encontré una forma de burlar a la muerte…..pero ahora no tengo forma de escapar

-será mejor irnos a casa, veremos más tarde que hacemos mama y papa deben estar preocupados-dije mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a la salida y veía a todas que cargaban una mirada de tristeza y enojo-vamos les prometo que encontrare la manera de arreglar esto-dije dándoles una sonrisa calmada-

-bien-dijeron todas no muy convencidas pero algo más animadas

[Jamás me imagine que algo así te paso pero te ayudare en lo que pueda hacer para que sobrevivas no quiero cambiar de poseedor]-dijo ddraig con un tono algo deprimido por lo que me pasaría

- _gracias compañero, seguramente encontraremos que hacer-_ pensé para tratar de cambiar la actitud de ddraig

Residencia hyodo-horas más tarde-

Me encontraba recostado en mi cama viendo hacia el techo con una expresión de derrota, las chicas se fueron al salón de entrenamiento para platicar y me pidieron que me quedara en mi cuarto para cuando volvieran pero realmente me preocupa de que puedan hablar

[Tranquilo seguramente no es nada malo simplemente piensa positivo]-decia ddraig haciendo presente la gema en mi mano izquierda

-bueno eso es cierto no gana nada con preocuparme…pero no quiero que por culpa de esto ellas empiecen a verme con una mirada de lastima solo por lo que me pasa-dije mientras miraba hacia el suelo algo triste

[No creo que eso ocurra, después de todo ellas te quieren con todo el corazón sus sentimientos son sinceros y no creo que te vean con lastima sin importar que ellas te amaran]

-gracias-

[no hay de que está contigo hasta tu muerte…y veras que para eso faltaran milenios]

-como digas-viendo hacia la puerta ya que esta se estaba abriendo-a hola chicas que pa….POR CHICHIGAMI-dije totalmente sorprendido por lo que había frente a mi

Rias, Akeno-san, Asia, Xenovia, kuroka, rossweisse, Irina, koneko, ley fan, Ravel se encontraban vistiendo únicamente ropa interior demasiado sugerente (esto lo dejare a su imaginación) podía sentir como una hemorragia nasal se acercaba mientras ellas caminaban hacia mi

-q…q.q.q. ocurre-dije con el corazón totalmente acelerado

-Ise -empezó a hablar Rias con una voz ¿lujuriosa y…un sonrojo?-esta noche queremos que nos hagas tuyas-viendo que todas tenían la misma expresión

-q.q.q.q.q.q.q.q.q…QUE-grite sorprendido por lo que acaba de decir

 _A claro simplemente sienten lastima por mí y quieren tratar de hacerme sentir mejor ya que voy a morir, simplemente me ven como…._ comencé a pensar pero Akeno-san me saco de mis pensamientos

-antes que nada issei-kun quiero que se paz que esto no lo asemos porque sintamos lastima por ti o algo parecido lo hacemos porque te amamos realmente-dijo Akeno-san mientras sujetaba mi mano mostrando una expresión seria-ninguna de nosotras podría vivir sin ti y…..-empezando a derramar algunas lágrimas-…..no queremos perderte….por eso sin importar que nos aseguraremos de mantenerte a nuestro lado-

-Akeno…-san-me quede totalmente estupefacto por las palabras de Akeno-san y al ver a las demás se podía observar que todas compartían el mismo pensamiento-gracias…-dije mostrando una gran sonrisa y llorando-….gracias por apoyarme les prometo que sin importar que seguiré viviendo-

-entonces ya que todo está dicho-dijo Rias mientras ponía un hechizo trasportándonos a la habitación especial que había hecho el padre de Irina (para quien no se recuerde en este cuarto un ángel puede tener relaciones sin miedo a caer incluso si lo hace con un demonio)-puse una barrera en esta habitación nadie podrá entrar o salir hasta que todas quedemos "satisfechas"-volvió a hablar pero mostrando una sonrisa que hizo que me tensara un poco

-prepárate issei porque esta noche no vas a dormir-dijeron todas a coro causándome un ligero escalofrió pero también pude sentir como mi sangre se calentaba

[a se me olvido decírtelo pero ahora que eres un dragón tu lívido para estas situaciones ha aumentado enormemente así que no te preocupes las cansadas van a ser ellas…..por cierto felicidades por fin vas a lograr cumplir tu sueño, bueno me voy a dormir recuerda compañero se atentó, delicado eso es todo hasta luego]-después de decir eso pude sentir como la conciencia de ddraig se desvanecía

Al darme cuenta ni las chicas ni yo teníamos ropa alguna y una parte de mi estaba siendo "tratada" por todas

 _Este es el mejor día de mi vida_ -pensé contento aunque aun recordando todo lo ocurrido- _sin importar que seguiré viviendo_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"y así continuo la noche en la residencia hyodo de no ser porque pusieron una barrera anti sonora en la habitación todo el pueblo hubiera escuchado los fuertes gemidos, los rechinidos de la cama y demás cosas sin duda fue una de las "experiencias" más fuertes que recibió nuestro protagonista pero de alguna manera logro salir vivo de esa"

.

.

.

.

.

Mañana siguiente-residencia hyodo

El despertador de la habitación "especial" comenzaba a sonar, nuestro protagonista issei trato de apagarlo pero no podía mover sus brazos lo cual le extraño un poco al mirar abajo pudo observar a todas las chicas recostadas sobre el mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción y algunas manchas blancas sobre sus cuerpos al ver eso el castaño se sorprendió enormemente

- _entonces no fue un sueño-_ pensó mientras miraba el techo- _definitivamente sin importar que seguiré viviendo superare esta enfermedad y permaneceré al lado de ellas-_

[Jajajajajaj no lo dudo compañero sin duda eres único y no voy a mencionar como fue que las pusieras en fila y las alternaras, como ellas te montaron, como les diste duro contra el muro y…]

-¿¡ _VISTE TODO ESO, NO SE SUPONIA QUE ESTABAS DORMIDO ¡?_

[Lo estaba pero luego de unos minutos los gritos y demás me despertaron y no pude volver a dormir, sin duda te ganaste el apodo de vestía pervertida por algo]-empezó a decir ddraig-[pero tranquilo hallaremos una forma de sobrevivir y continuar ya hemos burlado a la muerte en más de una ocasión y lo volveremos a hacer]

- _tienes razón lo lograremos-_

 **Bueno gente hasta acá el capítulo espero que les haya gustado, ahora la próxima actualización será El Sekiryuutei Wolverine Remake y no me culpen por no describir mucho este momento ya que no sabíamos bien como describirlo prometemos que para los futuros momentos (que más que obvio que habrá) serán más precisos por el momento será así**

 **Bueno eso es todo hasta la próxima**


	3. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2: DECICION

Ya han pasado algunas semanas desde que me informaron que tengo una enfermedad que me matara en unos meses, este tiempo se ha vuelto bastante rutinario para que tuvieran una mejor oportunidad para un tratamiento nos trasladamos todos al inframundo para quedarnos hay pero….siempre termina igual buscan o inventan algún antídoto me lo suministran y no funciona luego de eso regreso a una mansión especial que hicieron para nosotros, cuando llego las chicas me reciben preguntándome si hay algún avance pero cuando les digo que no, se deprimían un poco, pero rápidamente cambian de actitud diciendo que se encontrara alguna cura, luego de eso me llevan hasta mi habitación para tener una interesante sesión de "ejercicio" antes de ir a cenar y luego de un par de horas después de comer repetimos los "ejercicios" .

.

.

.

Que mas puedo resaltar….

.

.

.

.

.

A claro sona y su grupo también se trasladaron al inframundo por que razón no tengo idea ella solo dijo "como ya me gradué empezare con algunos trabajos para antes de la universidad, además todos mis siervos también vendrán para ayudarme" que querrá significar eso, no tengo ni la mas remota idea, por lo que se Sanji logro un trabajo en un bar algo de mala muerte pero dice que la paga es buena, de vez en cuando voy a ese lugar y si voy a beber para iniciar el alcohol humano no afecta a los dragones

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Que otra cosa….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno volviendo a la historia, me encontraba regresando de otra prueba que realizaron para ver si podían eliminar o siguiera retrasar la enfermedad la cual termino siendo un fracaso total, bueno me dirijo hacia el bar en que trabaja Sanji para platicar un rato y tratar de olvidar las penas

-ah hyodo ¿lo de siempre?-me dijo Sanji al verme en la barra

-por supuesto-dije algo deprimido

-otra prueba fallida, verdad-dijo mientras me entregaba el baso

-si, nada de lo que hagamos funciona, si esto sigue asi…ya solo me quedan 5 meses, puede sonar como mucho pero….-dije mientras apretaba el puño con fuerza

-tranquilo, ya veras como las cosas mejoraran, encontraras una manera de salir de esta siempre lo haces-dijo mientras me daba palmadas en la espalda tratando de animarme-por cierto el tipo de haya te busca, quiere hablar contigo sobre algo-dijo mientras señalaba la mesa que recurria y había un sujeto de espaldas

-bueno, veamos que quiere-dije mientras me dirijia a la mesa y me sentaba enfrente del tipo

-señor hyodo-dijo una voz, al ver se trataba de un hombre de alrededor de 40 años, traje negro

-si que quiere, además de atraer niños a una camioneta-dije totalmente desinteresado pensando que seria otro estúpido

-ir directo al grano eh, bueno sabemos que tiene cáncer en fase terminal-dijo sonriente

-alerta de acosador-dije sarcástico aunque un poco sorprendido que estuviera enterado

-es mi trabajo, lamento que este en esta situación tan difícil, pero usted es un guerrero, el héroe del inframundo que ha sobrevivido y vencido a enemigos inimaginables –

-bueno es la vida que escogí, pero que quiere-dije algo serio

-trabajo para una organización que quizás pueda ayudarlo…..y si le dijera que hay una cura para su cáncer y además que lo haremos alguien incluso mas fuerte de lo que ya es-

-…..le diría que parece un infomercial pero no uno bueno como la caminadora familiar o el flavorwave-dije algo sarcástico

-el mundo, el inframundo necesita a su héroe, al pilar de la unión de las fracciones, solo haremos que usted mejore, mejorara a la máxima potencia, será el héroe del mundo-

-escuche agente Smith ya soy un héroe y no necesito mas y si un dia decido cambiar a algo mas grande lo buscare-dije mientras me levantaba- ah cierto-viendolo a los ojos-hay una escuela como a quinientos metros de aquí asi que porque no va y….-dije sarcástico

-como quiera-dijo mientras me entregaba una tarjeta negra con números color blanco-si decide cambiar de opinión-

-….-aceptando la tarjeta, guardándola en mi bolsillo dirigiéndome hacia Sanji-el paga lo suyo-

-que te dijo-dijo Sanji viendo que tenia una mirada pensativa

-nada importante-mientras dejaba el dinero en la barra y me levantaba-te veo después-

Luego de salir de hay pase por un parque que me quedaba cerca de la casa así que me desvié de hay para pensar con respecto a lo que dijo

- _tu qué crees que debería hacer-_

 _[No tienes nada que perder al intentarlo, además se mostraba bastante confiado con respecto al o que decia además con tu poder bien podrías vencerlo puesto que no parecía alguien fuerte]_

 _-supongo pero no creo que debería decírselo a las chicas-_

 _[Porque lo dices]_

 _-si les digo querrán ir conmigo ya que no tengo idea de si esto es legal o no y si resulta que no lo es harán que todo el lugar se valla al carajo junto con mi oportunidad, lo pensara un poco más y veré que hago-_

 _[Como quieras sabes que estoy contigo hasta tu muerte]_

 _-gracias ddraig-_

Y con el fin de nuestra conversación me fui a casa, las chicas al ver que llegue empezaron a preguntarme como me había ido con algo de esperanza de que hubiera un avance pero tristemente no hubo ninguno ellas dijeron que todo estaría bien y que encontraríamos una forma de arreglar esto, el dia continuo con bastante normalidad almorzamos, pase un rato con cada una platicando sobre cualquier cosa llego la noche, cenamos, nos dimos un baño todos juntos y nos fuimos a dormir no sin antes tener nuestras "actividades nocturnas"

.

.

.

.

.

(sueño de issei)

-donde me encuentro-dije mientras veía a todos lados viendo que me encontraba en un cementerio-que chingados, que hago en un cementerio-logrando observar a un grupo de personas, un gran grupo de personas que se encontraban llorando alrededor de una tumba-oigan saben que hago aqu…..-no pude terminar ya que enfrente mío se encontraban todos mis amigos, compañeros de batalla, mi familia, las chicas llorando desconsoladamente-pero que…..que les pa…-me quede aun mas sorprendido al ver que había un ataúd y en la lápida decia

"HYODO ISSEI

QUERIDO AMIGO, RIVAL, COMPAÑERO Y ESPOSO

SIEMPRE TE RECORDAREMOS, ESPERAMOS QUE DONDE TE ENCUENTRES SEAS FELIZ

19XX/XX/XX-20XX/XX/XX "

-imposible, imposible…..CHICAS MIREN AQUÍ ESTOY-dije tratando de acercarme a Rias pero simplemente la atravesé como si solo fuera aire, lo mismo paso con Akeno-san, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, koneko-chan, oni-san, mis padres, vali simplemente era un fantasma

.

.

.

.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-grite mientras veía el cielo con total ira-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando abro los ojos me doy cuenta que me encuentro en la casa, las chicas se encuentran recostabas sobre mí, al ver eso me sentí más tranquilo ya que no fue más que una maldita pesadilla, al tranquilizarme un poco logre zafarme de ellas y mirar hacia la ventana viendo el cielo

- _si no quiero que eso pase….no tengo otra opción-_ pensé decidido mientras veía que rias y Akeno-san se levantaban aunque estaban algo adormiladas

-ise, que haces despierto, vuelve a la cama-decia rias mientras me llamaba con la mano

-vamos issei-kun sabes que no podemos dormir sin ti-dijo Akeno-san mientras me jalaba devuelta a la cama-

-bueno-dije mientras me volvia a colocar y aunque estuvieran dormidas todas se pusieron sobre mi nuevamente

.

.

.

.

Luego de unas horas de asegurarme de que todas estuvieran dormidas totalmente dormidas me volví a levantar, tome una mochila de campamento que tenía por ahí y empecé a meter ropa y algunas cosas más ya que suponía que no volvería en algún tiempo, empecé a escribir una nota y la deje en la mesa del comedor en un sobre que decia "lo siento", como mucho esfuerzo logre sacar las piesas de peon para que no pudieran rastrearme y no poner en riego su vida, dejando las piesas sobre la carta y me fui de la casa caminado por las calles oscuras de lilith la capital del inframundo, mientras lo hacia saque la tarjeta que me entrego ese sujeto y comencé a marcar el numero

-señor hyodo, que puedo hacer por usted-se escucho la vos de ese sujeto

-me interesa la oferta-dije totalmente serio

-excelente mandare a alguien que valla a recogerlo solo quédese en su ubicación actual-dijo mientras cortaba la llamada

-como quiera-

 **Hola gente aca esta el capitulo 2, espero que les guste ya que nos rompimos la maceta pensando para que la historia un par de sorpresas para mas adelante, dejen sus comentarios u opiniones que siempre son bien recibidos, Alisson quieres decir algo**

 **.**

 **.**

 _no es hora del spam_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Okey….aaaaaaaaa ya entendí, bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, y si solo leen esta historia vallan a la pagina de mi perfil para ver las demás historias por favor agradecería que le den una ojeada a "Secreto Oscuro" ;-; bueno gracias por su atención**


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3: Consecuencias

Cuando te va jodidamente mal en la vida generalmente culpas a un suceso pasado, a una decion erronea y yo pues…

.

.

Me encontraba atado a una camilla de hospital mientras entraba en lo que parecía un laboratorio clandestino de drogas y como llegue aquí simple

Luego de esa llamada un auto negro llego, me metieron, me durmieron y desperté aquí

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-señor hyodo me alegra que aceptara la oferta-dijo el agente Smith mientras sonreía-al fin dijo al carajo-

-solo primetame que me cumplirá para que yo le cumpla a alguien mas-dije serio

-claro que lo haremos-dijo mientras entraba en ese laboratorio

-y que mi super traje no sea verde ni animado-dije algo preocupado

Mientras me llevaban note que había mas personas, caidos, yokais, demonios, con los cuales creo que trataban sus "dolencias"….nah yo que se solo vengo por una cura, luego de ver los diversos casos, me colocaron en una camilla diferente….

-Joder, esta fría-dije mientras me ataban-necesitamos una palabra de seguridad ¿Qué tal chicas en la playa?—en ese momento se fueron y entro un sujeto algo extraño, era calvo, una ligera barba, ojso oscuros, complexión normal y llevaba una bata medica y una libreta

-buenas tardes señor issei, me llamo Ariel-se presento-yo dirijo este taller-

-de lujo ahora no se si eres hombre, mujer, laba trastes o sirena-dije sarcástico mientras me ponía una mordasa y me empezaba a revisar los ojos

-que chistoso, este sitio no es un lugar legal, aca tomamos productos defectuosos como tu y los convertimens en gente espectacular-dijo mientras me colocaba una aguja en mi brazo y me inyectaba un liquido azulado y otro amarillo. Al momento de decir eso entro una mujer marimacho en la sala y por algun motivo llevaba un fosforo en la boca-este suero activa tus células mutantes en tu sistema, si tienes suerte mutaras de forma espectacular y te salvaras, si no….bueno ya sabes, cada persona reacciona diferente al suero rin se volvió inmensamente fuerte, yo también fui un pasiente, el suero agiliso mis reflejos pero quemo mis nervios y ahora ya no siento dolor, en realidad ya no siento nada-dijo totalmente inexpresivo-ante decias cosas como "esto podría doler un poco" pero ahora soy directo, te vamos ha hacer daño issei-

-mmmmmmmmmmmuimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm-trate de decir atravez de la mordaza-

-quitasela-dijo Ariel y la marimacho me quito la mordasa-

-gracias, por cierto Ariel es tu verdadero nombre porque suena sospechosamente inventado, ¿Cuál es realmente, Luigi, samurs, mark, link, mario, yamato, takashi?...¿te llamas ezio auditore?-dije lo utlimo con voz chillona

-lo único que no sobrevive aquí es el sentido del humor-dijo serio

-ya lo veremos Ariel-dije retadoramente-por cierto tienes algo en los dientes, un pedazo de lechuga o algo asi-dije viéndolo como podía

-….-meintras se retiraba se quedo viendo un espejo y comenzó a revisar sus dientes-

-ja, te hice mirar-dije feliz

-es todo tuyo-dijo mientras se retiraba

-oh vamos me dejaras aca con este con cara de Ricardo irbin-

-….-en ese momento ella me da un puñetazo en la cara dejándome inconciente

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Resiencia Hyodo

Narra Rias

Siento algo extraño como si algo faltara, algo importante me despierto y rápidamente observo que ise no estaba en la cama, me sorpendo un poco ya que el jamas se levanta temprano, me levanto, me coloco mi bata y salgo a la sala, quisas este viendo televisión…podría aproyechar y tener un momento intimo con el, con ese pensamiento me dirijo aun mas emocionada a la sala pero no lo encuentro hay, lo cual me sorprende aun mas camino por hay viendo si lo encuentro…..pero lo que veo me paraliza….en la mesa se encontraban las piezas de issei y una carta que tenia escrita en el frente "lo siento"

-ise- susurre para luego abrir la carta rápidamente y leerla, por algun motivo lo hago en voz alta

"lamento mucho hacerles esto, imre sin decirles nada….pero encontré una oportunidad para curarme pero tenia que ir solo, no quiero que piensen mal de mi, ódienme si quieren por irme sin decir adiós, sin tener el coraje de decirles esto a la cara, pero quiero que sepan que sin importar que siempre las amaere e incluso si tengo que ir y venir del hadez lo are contal de volver a verlas me disculpo denuevo pero sin importar que volveré a su lado

.

.

Las ama hyodo issei"

.

.

.

.

Al terminar de leer eso no podría dejar de llorar, en ese momento me di cuenta que todas las demás las se encontraban en la sala y tenían la mismas expresión, tan concentrada estaba en la carta que no vi que entraron, las palabras no salían de mi boca, no podia sentía una presión en mi pecho, me dolia, dolia mucho

-ise/kun/san/sempai/sama-dijeron todas entre soyosos

Lo único que pudimos hacer fue abrazarnos para tratar de calmar algo el dolor fallando imediatamente

-pobres chicas, tranquilas pronto todo ese dolor desaparecerá-dijo una voz por lo bajo, oculto entre las sombras

.

.

.

.

.

(N/A: lo que esta apunto de pasar puede impresionar, molestar y entristecer o poner en duda a algun lector, cualquier queja o comentario déjenlo pero para aclarar tenia, tengo y tendre mis razones para hacer lo que pasara a continuación)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…

"la adrenalina es un catalizador para el suero para activarlo tendremos que hacerte daño tanto físico como psciologico"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ese me dijeron antes de comenzar el tratamiento, me pusieron varios sellos para bloquear mis poderes, dejándome igual de fuerte que un humano normal para manejarme mas fácilmente

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Han pasado…..¿que? dos meces 1 semana ¿Cómo lo se? Simple una vez a la semana me hacen una prueba diferente….prueba o tortura mejor dicho pero hay algo que sigo sin comprender.

Antes de inicar la primera prueba me dijeron "para darte mayor motivación aremos algo, si no mutas en las pruebas recibiras un castigo pero si lo logras tendras un premio….ahora iniciemos"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de la prueba resultara fallida me dieron algo…..

Una cruz con una iscripcion "A.A" no entendia que significaba

Las siguientes 8 pruebas fueron igual, solo que recibi algunas coas mas que no entendia:

Un collar de gato con un cascabel

Una consola portátil algo rota

Un fragmento de espada

Unos ¿condones? Paquetes de varios colores

Un rosario con una iscripcion "I.S"

Una pluma naranja

Y una cinta naranja claro

.

.

.

.

Aun sigo sin comprender su significado, tanta tortura ha afectado mi memoria, siento que los he visto antes pero no logro recordar…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿una lista de deseos?-dijo otro paciente al lado de mi "habitación"

-una lsita de deseos…..ensender un puro de hierba con la antorcha olímpica y pasarlo a la multitud-dije sonriente

-hacer un salto de fe desde el big Ben-

-poder tener un pokemon-

-golpear a donal trum en la cara-

-poder comer burritos sin encorgar-

-ganar la lotería…..volver a habalr con mi mejor amigo hide-dijo con un tono algo triste

-…..chicas-susure mientras las recordaba y una sonrisa surgia en mi cara

-me alegro verlos entretenidos-dijo Ariel entrando en la habitación de kaneki-

-no, no hacimos nada-empezo a decir nervioso

-no, tranquilízate personalmente apoyo las distracciones, no quisiéramos que se rindieran-

-no dejes que te intimide kaneki, que tan rudo pude ser…..si se llama, yuuki-

-¿yuuki?-dijo kaneki riéndose al ver la expresión seria de este

-y saco Ariel de la película de Disney….Y-U-U-K-I-

-como lo sabes-dijo llegando a mi muy molesto

-robe la etiqueta de la tinteroreria de tu bata-dije mostrando la etiqueta-

-eres el ser mas irritante que he conocido-

-gracias nunca me lo habían dicho-dije ironico

-te callas o cosere tu boca-

-huy que aterrador, te cuento algo el problema con la tortura constante es que no la puedes volver peor-

-¿eso crees?-dijo sonriente

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me encontraba en una especie de tubo trasparente con una camilla dentro, además habían varios tubos conectados a esta

-si esto no activa tu mutacion, nada lo hara, lo que aremos será disminuir el oxigeno, si tu corazón se aceleera y cientes que te vas a desmayar lo aumentaremos denuevo una vez que logres estabilizarte lo dismiuremos denuevo y te dejaremos hay justo hay-dijo mientras comia una ensalada

-wow eso es impresionante y cuanto les debere por este tratamiento-dijo algo tranquilo

-sigues pensando que…..te contare un secreto en este taller no hacemos suerheroes lo que hacemso son super esclavos, te pondremos un collar y te venderemos al mejor postor quien saben que te harán hacer, aterrorizar a las fracciones, matar alguno de sus lideres, podar el cespet de vez en cuando-

-que meirda les pasa a ustedes-dije sorprendido y algo asustado

-no vlveras a casa después de esto…aunque no creo que quieras volver….-dijo mientras se levantaba-que rostro mas valiente, hagamos un trato si llegas a mutar te dire que son los objetos que te he dado-mientras empezaba a cerar la cámara-

-espera, es verdad que ahora tienes algo en los dientes-

-feliz fin de semana-cerrando la capsula

-espera….fin de semana-dije mientras sentía que me estaba ahogando-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sentía mucho dolor, podia sentir mi corazón a mil, mi piel quemaba, sentía como si fuera a explotar

.

.

Narra tercera persona

Se observa como un monton de escamas comienza a aparecer en los pies del castaño haciendo que pasaran de ser pies a patas de un dragon, comenzando a subir hasta sus rodillas, sus brazos también, las manos pasaron a ser garras de dragon (todas de color rojo intenso) hasta los hombros su cabello paso a ser negro oscuro sus ojos se nornaron verde esmeralda y varias escamas aparecieron en sus mejillas, sus colmillos crecieron considerablemente, pequeños cuernos aparecieron en su cabeza….al verse en el reflejo de la capsula simplemente comenzó a gritar pero eran casi como….el rujido de un dragon

.

.

.

Narra issei

-que…..chingados-dije antes de desmayarme

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de unas horas volvi a despertar pensando que era una pesadilla pero al ver mi reflejo confirme que no era asi

-¿Qué mierda me paso?-dije bastante sorientado

[creo que puedo contestar eso]

-¿DDRAIG? Amigo que bueno volver a hablar contigo, espera como estamos hablando?-

[simple al activar tu mutacion los sellos que pusieron en ti sedieron puesto que no pudieron detener tu poder que aumento de golpe]

-ya veo-dije sereno-que cambis sufri-

[además de las escamas, garras, ojos, colmillos y cuernos pues no lo se digo recién desperté]

-bueno vuelve a dormir y prepárate que en cuanto sepa que signfican esas coas nos largamos de aquí-

[como quieras hablamos luego]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de un rato Ariel/yuuki entro y se sorprendio al verme

-wow, hola se nota que lo lograste, bueno ya había visto estos efectos, te curaría pero no seria divertido si lo hiciera-dijo sonriente- a cierto como prometí te dire que significan esos objetos-dijo mientras levantaba la capsula ligeramente y se dirigía a una cortina que estaba enfrente de mi-lo que significan…es esto-dijo quitando la cortina….

En ese momento me paralize sentía

Odio

Tistesa

Desperacion

Miedo

Frustración

.

.

.

.

Pero ¿Por qué? Se preguntaran

.

.

Porque enfrente de mi se encontraban mis compañeros, el grupo gremory al completo mas irina y ravel, muertos, destrosasos solo sus caras se encontraban lo suficientemente enteras para reconocerlos

-te lo dije ¿no?, cada prueba que fallaste uno de ellos murió para ser mas precisos en el orden que te fueron dando, de algunos sacamos probecho como los caballerons que nos quedamos con sus armas y la ex monja que también nos lo quemanos por los demás no conseguimos nada-dijo sonriente mientras me miraba- y como te sientes

-…-simplmente no podia hablar estaba en completo shock

-bueno es normal eso, te dire algo te voy a encerrar denuevo issei y no porque tenga que hacerlo-dijo mientras volvia a colocar la cámara en su lugar y la marimacho se hacercaba a mi, en un arrebato le golpeo la cabeza con la mia y le quito el fosforo que tenia en la boca y lo guardo en la mia, sin que se dieran cuenta….al hacerlo ella quería golpearme pero Ariel lo detuvo-tranquila el pobre a sufrido mucho se lo debemos-dijo viendo como ella se largaba del lugar-bueno en que estaba a cierto, te encerrare y no porque deba hacerlo si no porque quiero hacerlo, pero dime…¿Cómo me llamo?-dijo viéndome pero no optubo ninguna reacción mia-que decepcion-

- _lo siento cabron pero si voy a hablarte será sobre tu tumba-_ pense molesto mientras sacaba el fosforo y lo ponía en mi mano y lo prendia- _veamos si te gusta esto-_ dije mientras lo tiraba al respiradero donde salía el oxigeno, en ese momento

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Hubo una enorme explocion en todo el lugar, al ser parte dragon el fuego no me afecta asi que sali de la maltrecha capsula y me ocultu entre el fuego esperando a que apareciera y como si lo llamara el muy desgraciado apareció

-Hola PERRA-dije mientras lo golpeaba por la espalda el respondia a la misma velocidad que yo aunque no devaria ser asi ya que con mis poderes desbloqueados debería ganarle

[ _compañero como tu cuerpo recién muto tiene que adaptarse quisas toma algunos días asi que no tendras toda tu fuerza]_

 _-a buena hora me lo dices-_ tanto me concentre en hablar con ddraig que no note cuando el venia con un extintor que me golpeo directo en la cara dejándome desorientando, luego el me agarra y me estrella contra un tubo de metal, este entra directo en mi corazón y para rematar siento como esta doblando el tubo para que no pueda salir

Sentía un monto de odio hacia el solo quería matarlo pero mi cuerpo no respondia

-dime…..como me llamo….-dijo entre cortado ya que también se encotraba algo herido pero no a mi nivel, al verme sin moverme simplemente se levanta y sale del lugar antes de que las llamas lo consuman todo

-issei…-escuhce una voz y al levantar la mirada pude ver que era kaneki y se encontraba todo herido y podría decir yo al vorde de la muerte

- _lo siento chicas, almenos las vere en el otro lado-_ pense resignado mientras cerraba mis ojos lentamente y caia inconciente

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno gente hasta aca el capitulo de hoy, ahora se que se preguntaran porque decidi matar a todos los gremory mas irina y ravel, pues bueno originalmente pensaba hacerlo no es que se me ocurriera de un momento a otro….bueno la razón es simple al pensarlo un poco solo podia ver 3 caminos para esta historia**

 **Que issei aun como se mira decidiera ir a hablar con ellas y ellas lo perdonarían y serian felices (seria muy corta la historia o muy original)**

 **Que al intentar ir a hablar con ellas ellas lo rechasen por su apariencia haciendo otra historia de traición**

 **Quería darle un verdadero motivo para vengarze de este tipo**

 **Y al final me decidi por la 3 se que algunos no le agradara esta idea pero es mi idea y me siento orgulloso de escribirlo, bueno como siempre dejen sus comentarios, criticas o ideas que siempre serán bien recibidas y disculpen las faltas ortográficas pero hoy no tenia ganas de corregir nada**


	5. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4: ¿Qué paso?

Narra tercera persona

Podemos observar un lugar completamente quemado, sin rastros de vida, algunas vigas de madera ardiendo al rojo vivo todavía, este lugar solia ser la fabrica de mutantes o saber que eran realmente no preste mucha atención cuando ese loco estaba hablando, bueno como sea entre los escombros podemos ver que algo se empieza a mover, una persona….con ¿cuernos y escamas?

.

.

.

.

.

Narra issei

Estaba tratando de salir de todos esos escombros que tenia ensima por algun motivo me encontraba vivo, luego rápidamente recordé que tenia una viga atravezandome el corazón pero cuando dirijo mi mirada hacia donde se encontraba mi pecho me quedo sorprendido puesto que no había herida alguna, solo algunas escamas pero nada mas, nisiquiera una sicatris

-¿ddraig, estas hay?-dije dudoso puesto que no creía que el siguiera conmigo

[que pasa compañero]

-ddraig, que paso como es que sigo vivo, recuerdo perfectamente que me atravezo el pecho-

[bueno eso es cierto pero ni yo tengo idea, es como si te curaras solo]-hablo con voz extrañada-[intenta algo, usa tus garras y arañate cualquier parte a ver que pasa]

-bueno-haciendo lo dicho me rasguñe el brazo derecho, a los pocos segundos esa herida se comenzó aregenar por si sola, como si el tiempo volviera atraz-pero que…..-

[parece ser que esa mutacion ademas de convertirte en un dragon humanoide, bueno mas de lo que eras ya, parece que también te dio un factor de curación, ademas ya no siento las células cancerígenas, parece que fueron eliminadas, felicidades compañero estas curado]

-puede que si, pero eso no me devolverá a las chicas, es mas ese infeliz sigue vivo y en quien sabe donde mientras ellas están muertas, pero que lo tenga por seguro, lo encontrare y lo matare-dije totalmente molesto mientras apretaba mis puños con fuerza

[entiendo como te sientes compañero pero hay que hacer las cosas en orden, primero reunamos información, hay que saber que ha pasado mientras estuvimos en este lugar luego veremos que hacer]

-como digas-dije desinteresado mientras empezaba a caminar

[compañero pero antes de llegar a la ciudad no crees que deberías vestirte primero]

-pero que-dije, para mirar hacia abajo y efectivamente no tenia nada puesto-si hay gente sensible por favor no imagine esta escena por favor-dije mientras mira al lector

[a quien le dijiste eso]

-a nadie ddraig, ahora donde consigo ropa-dije para luego mirar a un sujeto que llevaba una chaqueta roja con capucha, pantalón negro y sapatos de igual color-loteria-dije meintras iva hacia el sujeto y bueno ya se imaginan para que fue-listo ahora vamonos

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lilith capital del inframundo

Me encontraba caminado tranquilamente entre los techos de los edificios, evitando obiamente que la gente me viera puse una ilusión sobre mi ademas de ocultar mi presencia, tengo que decirlo aunque no he tenido movimiento físico en bastante tiempo mi cuerpo se mueve bastante bien, otro punto mas a esto de la mutacion

[compañero compórtate quieres]-dijo ddraig algo avergonzado de mi comportamiento

-lo siento esque esto es algo divertido, pero bueno hay que marcar prioridades, primero hay que encontrar un lugar donde quedarnos luego recabar infromacion ir casanzo la gente de ese tipo hasta que encontremos donde esta y finalmente matarlo lenta y dolorosomamente-dije poniendo una expresión psicópata y riendo ligeramente

[compañero que estas desvariando]

-perdon, pero bueno primero tenemos que encontrar un sitio donde ocultarnos-dije mientras me tiraba del edificio a lo assasin creed y casualmente había un colchón debajo….pero

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Termine callendo en un condenedor de basusa, que tenia la tapa cerrada asi que atrabeze la dichosa tapa y quede enterrado entre un monto de basura

[debiste haber calculado mejor]

-ddraig mas ayuda en el que no estorba-dije mientras salía del contenedor, e ensendia mi cuerpo en llamas para quemar la basura y todo olor funcionando bastante bien-bueno ahora a buscar un lugar-dije antes de que un papel me golpeara la cara, al quitármelo noto que es un aviso de hace un par de días que decia

"se busca inquilino habilidoso, que pueda cocinar, limpiar, desmontar y reensamblar armas de fuego, ademas de ayudar con la renta" y justo debajo aparecia una dirección

-bueno ya encontré donde quedarnos-

[bueno y como planeas cumplir la parte de la renta]-dijo ddraig curiso

-simple los tipos que ballamos cazando les robamos la billetera y demás cosas y de hay el dinero-dijo como si no fuera nada

[piensas robar]

-ladron que roboa a ladron tiene mil años de perdón, ademas ellos hacen cosas peores asi que no le veo lo malo al robarle a la escoria, ¿o usted que opina señor lector?-dije mientras miraba al lector fijamente a los ojos

[compañero enserio ¿con quien hablas?]

-con nadie ddraig, tranquilo bueno en marcha se a dicho-dije mientras me ponía a escalar el edificio ue tenia enfrente….corriendo sobre el y saltando como loco

[creo que la mutacion le afecto el sentido común, un punto encontra de la mutacion]-dijo ddraig mientras suspiraba por mi comportamiento

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

.

.

.

.

….

Pasado un rato finalmente llego a mi destino y tengo que decirlo no se veía mal, se veía horrible, es un apartamente dúplex, pero el barrio donde esta es de mala muerte, las paredes parece que no se han pintado en años ademas de otras cosas mas que realmente me daban mala espina

[compañero realmente entraremos hay, porque no mejor buscamos otro lugar]

-lo siento ddraig ya me desidi ademas, no podemos morir asi que, que perdemos-dije mientras me dirijia a la puerta y la golpeaba

-ya voy-se oyo una voz de una mujer

- _espero que no sea nadie extraño-_ dije recordando bagamente la imagen de mil-tan(ya saben el tipo todo musculoso y perturbador, hasta a mi me traumo)

Cuando se habre la puerta se muestra a una mujer algo mayor, cabello mostaza oscuro, ojos azules, bueno ojo ya que tenia un parche en el derecho una mirada seria, un puro en la boca y bestia una especie de traje ingles algo antiguo

-si que quieres-dijo en tono autoritario-

-a bueno yo lei el anuncio y me intereso-dije mientras sacaba el papel de mi chaqueta y lo mostraba

-a esa cosa, bueno pasa y hablemos-dijo mientras abria la puerta por completo y me dejaba pasar

-bueno-dije mientras la seguía hasta unas sala que parecía de la Inglaterra antuiga-mucho gusto señora…..

-integra fairbrook wingates hellsing-dijo la mujer totalmente seria

Aunque integra. Que clase de nombre es ese digo suena mas como nombre de empresa que de persona menos que de mujer a menos de que sea hombre pero igual seria raro

-a buenas tardes mi nombre es hyodo issei-dije sinceramente, digo aunque este en el inframudno no creo que conosca mi nombre

-bueno, te diere cono son las cosas, son como dice el panfleto, la renta se paga a fin de mes asi que-dijo mientras tomaba un papel escribia algo y me lo entregaba-esto es lo que tendrías que pagar al mes si quieres quedarte, por lo demás no hay reglas ni nada solo no destruyas el lugar o traigas cadáveres esas son las condiciones-

- _esta mujer es algo rara pero nah yo soy todavía mas asi que no hay problema-_ pense viendo mis opciones bien reducidas no me queda de otra que aceptar-bueno como usted diga integra-

-bueno, por cierto-dijo mientras me veía-estas relacionado con el hyodo issei que desaparecio hace algunos meses-dijo seria y eso me sorprendio bastante

-como…..-

-no se necesita ser un genio para averiguarlo además el aura que sale de tu cuerpo te delata fácilmente, asi que dime porque el héroe de las fracciones se quiere esconder-

-es mas complicado que eso-

-te escucho-

-bueno lo que paso fue….-y de hay le conté toda mi historia de como termine en esta cituacion, l que le paso a mis chicas y mis amigos, lo que me hizo ese tipo y de como escape y demás cosas-…..eso fue lo que paso-

-ya veo, pero como quieres vengarte, no puedes usar tu poder de dragon o demoniaco puesto que te reconocerían de inmediato y la espada que tienes también te delataría-dijo seria sorprendiéndome en gran medida

-no había pensado en eso-dije bajando la cabeza en señal de derota

-bueno si quieres ir a matar y vengarte bueno te apoyo, creo que tengo algunas cosas aca que te podrían servir-dijo mientras se levantaba e iba a un ropero movia un libro y este se movia hacia un lado mostrando una caja fuerte y de esta saca una caja plateada-estas le pertenecieorn a mi antiguo sirviente pero luego que se fue me las dejo diciendo que si encontraba a alguien digno que se las diera y creo que tu podrias ser ese alguien-dijo entregándome el maletín

-bueno….-dije mientras habira algo temeroso el maletín donde adentro de este se encontraban dos armas una negra y otra plateada, tenían un cañon mas largo que lo normal además de otras cosas (son las armas de alucard, aunque con la aparición de integra debía ser mas que ovio)-wow se ven geniales-dije mientras las tomaba y no pesaban nada a mi parecer-con estas si podre cazar a ese imbécil-dije apuntando a la pared con las dos

-primero te dare algunas clases de tiro y luego podras ir a matar si quieres-dijo mientras prendia un puro

-bueno, aunque primero saldré un rato, quiero averiguar algunas cosas-dije mientras me levantaba del sillón y salía-regreso para la cena-

-como quieras-

.

.

.

.

.

…

Me encontraba bagando por la cuidad sin rumbo aparente, pero realmente lo que buscaba era el bar donde trabajaba Sanji, almenos creo que sigue trabajando hay, llego al lugar y me siento el la barra, extrañamente se encontraba basio, me siento y pongo la cabeza hacia abajo

-que le sirvo-dijo Sanji

-lo de siempre-dije con normalidad sacando algo de extrañes en el

-lo de siempre, podría decirme quien es-dijo el algo molesto

-vamos, acaso no reconoces a un amigo-dije mientras subia la cabeza mostrando mi cara,(les recuerdo que solo traigo una chaqueta con capucha y no estoy usando nada para cubrir mi cara, solo para recordarles), y pude ver su cara de sorpresa

-HYODO, ESTAS VIVO-grito mientras me señalaba

-no señales a la gente, es de mala educación-dije sarcástico mientras me levantaba, al hacerlo el me abraza y parecía bastante feliz

-que bueno que te alegre verme-dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo

-como es que estas vivo- me dijo histérico

-te lo contare pero primero dime, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado desde que me fui?-dije serio

-bueno-dijo mientras nos sentábamos-luego que desaparesiste todos nos preocupamos, al encontrar esa carta literalemnte todos los lideres de las fracciones ordenaron buscarte en cualquier lugar pero no hubo éxito en ello, luego de unas semanas de búsqueda tus chicas, mas Kiba y Gasper desaparecieron, solo que se noto que fue mas un secuestro que otra cosa puesto que la casa donde se estaban quedando quedo detruida, hasta hace un par de días, aparecieron los cadáveres de todos ellos, menos el tuyo-dijo Sanji con una mirada de consternación, dolor, odio, tristesa-todos han estado deprimidos y dolidos sona-san se enserro en su cuarto puesto que no se encuentra bien al igual que mucha gente mas-

-ya veo, realmente me siento horrible por haver echo eso, por haberme ido-dije furioso mientras apretaba los puños y estos comenzaban a sangrar

-por cierto hyodo que fue lo que te paso-dijo mientras veía mi cara, mas específicamente mis escamas, y mis ojos

-bueno supongo que me toca a mi-dije mientras porcedia a explicarle todo lo sucedido el simplemente se quedo callado y escuchando atentamente, luego de unos minutos termine mi relato y el hablo

-bueno almenos estas vivo, cuando los demás se enteren…..-empezo a decir pero lo interumpi

-lo siento pero no quiero que nadie sepa que estoy vivo, por lo menos por ahora-

-porque-

-simple voy a encontrar al bastardo que mato a las chicas, kiba y gasper y lo voy a matar, le meteré una bala en el cráneo y se voy a meter en ese oyo-

-no quiero ver eso ni imaginarlo, si es tu decicios hyodo además, ese imbécil piensa que estar muerto, no-

-si-

-perfecto que siga pensando asi-

-hablas de usar una mascara-

-si una gruesa, todo el tiempo, lo siento pero estas de terror, como si el hombre lagarto hubiera cogido con un mapa topográfico del gran cañon-

-si ya entendí-

-bueno además de eso necesitaras un buen apodo, como el destructor, el chico lagarto, el reptiliano, el señor inmortal…carajo-dijo mientras ponía una mirada seria

-que pasa-

-me recordé que tenia boletos para ir al parque acuático con momo pero…..no recuerdo donde los puse-dijo tirste

-que parque-dije algo interesado

-este-dijo mientras me entregaba un folleto

-"dragonpool" este lugar fue echo en mi memoria-dije sorprendido por lo rápido que lo hicieron-capitan…piscina del dragon-dije mientras lo miraba feliz, pero el tenia una mirada de "eso es estúpido"-bueno solo dragonpool y ya-dije en rendición

-me gusta dragonpool, suena que amerita una historia-dijo feliz

-bueno, me retiro tengo cosas que hacer, si necesito algo te contactare, hasta otra-dije mientras comenzaba a caminar por las oscuras calles hasta que esuche algo

-SUELTAME ESTUPIDA-escuche un grito de un sujeto y por lo que parecía estaba molesto, me asomo por el callejón y puedo ver a dos sujetos uno calvo el otro con barba con unas miradas de enojo hacia dos niñas una parecía tener 8 años, cabello azul llebana una chaqueta sin mangas algo gastada y ojos azules, la segunda parecía algo mayor, como 10 años cabello azul claro ojos rojos, tenia una camisa blanca toda desgastada y sucia, cabe resaltar que ambas niñas tenían orejas y cola de gato

-por favor solo pido algo para que mi hermana pueda comer-dijo la mayor mientras sujetaba la pierna del calvo

-NO ME TOQUES-dijo dándole una patada alejándola un poco-no puedo creer que basura como ustedes se encuentre en las calles-dijo enojado

-oye tranquilo, tengo una idea, tu lo que quieres es que tu hermana coma, no-dijo el otro sujeto

-ss…si-dijo la mayor algo moribunda

-entonces ven con nosotros unos minutos y luego tu hermana tendrá que comer-dijo mientras ponía una mirada desagradable

- _desgraciados, tengo que hacer algo-_ pense mientras veía la escena no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, por no hacer nada perdi a mucha gente importante y ahora solo me quedare mirando, eso jamas

-en….enserio-dijo ella isulionada

-claro-dijo aun con esa expresión mientras la mas grande se acercaba al sujeto lentamente, al momento en que ella estaba enfrente de el este la pateo con todas sus fuerzas dejándola inconciente, en ese momento ella había golpeado a su hermana dejándola de igual forma-ahora si me podre divertir-, ya no puedo soportarlo mas

-YA BASTA-grite mientras me ponía enfrente de ellos-

-pero que caraj….-empezo a decir pero no pudo terminar puesto que tenia mi puño atravesando su estomago, lo atraveze de lado a lado

-esto es lo que te mereces-dije totalmente serio y con odio

-…-el otro tipo no hizo mas que hacer aparecer un circulo mágico y comenzó a dispararme valas las cuales me atravesaron en diferentes puntos del cuerpo y aunque dolieron un chingo no me inmute puesto el enojo me pudo mas-que…..que cosa eres-dijo aterrado al ver que su ataque había fallado

-tu verdugo-dije antes de sacar a ascalon y partirlo de la cabeza hasta los pies-bueno, ahora que hago-dije mientras miraba a las dos pequeñas

[podrias llevarlas contigo, se nota que no se encuentran muy bien además, ya las defendiste asi que, espero que la integra no se enoje si las llevas]

-como digas, además no podría dejarlas aca, nadie mereceré vivir asi, además creo que entenderá-dije mientras ponía a las dos pequeñas en mi espalda-tranquilas les prometo que estarán bien-dije antes comenzar a correr por los edificios perdiéndome en la noche

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno gente otro capitulo terminado, espero que les haya gustado si se que lo de las lolis estaba de mas y no pasaba algo asi en la peli, pero quería que siquiera tuviera un lado mas hamable, y menos…..loco además a quien no le gustan las lolis, como siempre dejen sus comentarios ideas, sugerencias, criticas que serán bien recividas**

 **-** oye déjame decir algo-dijo issei apareciendo

 **Pero que carajos como llegaste aca**

 **-** he estado rompiendo la cuarta pared en cada capitulo y te sorprende-dijo mientras se encogia de hombros

 **Eso es cierto entonces que quieres decir**

-solo para aclarar algo, ELLAS SERAN MIS HERMANAS NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS ASI QUE NO SE LO MALINTERPRETEN SI QUIEREN LOLIS PUES SUGIERAN A OTRAS-dijo lo utlimo gritando

 **Okey bueno ya lo oyeron si quierne lolis en el harem pues dejen sus sugerencias, hasta otro capitulo**


	6. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5: ¡QUE COMIENZE LA FIESTA!

Han pasado un par de horas desde que llegue al apartamento integra al ver a las pequeñas me llamo de todo pero después de explicarle lo que paso dijo que si no tenían a donde ir se podían quedar, actualmente me encuentro en mi cuarto junto con las pequeñas, estoy revisando las armas y ensamblándolas para saber si tiene algún problema, lo cual no entiendo todavía como conozco de armas pero supongo que debe ser cosa del autor.

Mientras estaba terminando de armas la de color negro "el Jack" las pequeñas comenzaron a despertar

-hola como están-dije de manera tranquila mientras las dos se ponían en posición defensiva-no les hare nada se los prometo, solo quiero hablar-levantando las manos en señal de inocencia

-….-ambas asintieron con la cabeza ante mis palabras

-como se llaman-dije para entrar en confianza

-Shiro-dijo la más grande de manera tranquila y sería algo raro para un niño pero considerando lo que pudieron haber sufrido tendría sentido

-Mio-dijo la pequeña con algo de sueño, parece que sigue dormida

-bueno yo soy issei, un gusto-dije sonriente y tranquilo, en ese momento ambas abrieron los ojos en sorpresa al saber quién era

-¿TU ERES EL OPPAI DRAGON?-dijeron sorprendías

-sí, ahora ya tenemos más confianza-dije de manera divertida para verlas sorprendidas

-pero, ¿no habías muerto?-volvieron a preguntar

-de cierta manera si pero no pueden decirles a nadie que estoy vivo primero tengo algo que hacer antes de volver a mostrar mi identidad

-bueno-

-entonces, me podrían contar su historia-dije de manera seria

-bueno,…-dijo shiro de manera triste-lo que sucedió fue….-comenzó a contar su historia

al parecer sus padres siempre estuvieron ocupados y no les prestaban atención, llegado un punto sus padres terminaron endeudados por motivos que ellas desconocían pero al final terminaron vendiéndolas a unos sujetos de extraña procedencia, ellas lloraron rogando porque no las abandonaran pero esas suplicas cayeron en oídos sordos y estos se fueron. Al cabo de un tiempo esas personas que las compraron fueron asesinados de manera misteriosa una noche, esa misma ellas escaparon y fueron vagando por las calles desde hace unos 7 meses atrás.

Me dolió bastante saber que un padre podría vender a sus propias hijas y no mostrar arrepentimiento, además de lo que tuvieron que pasar, ya tome mí dedican

-díganme, ¿les gustaría ser mis hermanas?-dije sonriente desconcertándolas-les digo que si quieren ser parte de mi familia, ser mis hermanas-

Podía ver que en sus caras había diferentes expresiones, felicidad, miedo, desconfianza, era más que obvio que desconfiaran

-bueno si no quieren aceptar no hay problema yo esperare, pueden quedarse en este lugar en lo que deciden, díganme tienen hambre-dije de manera inocente antes de escuchar algo que parecía un rugido de un oso, al voltear a ver pude ver que ambas se sostenían el estómago en señal de vergüenza-no se preocupen es normal vengan, les preparare algo-dije mientras me levantaba y ellas me seguían algo dudosas-tranquilas no les hare nada malo-

-Hai, issei-Onii-sama-dijeron las dos lo cual me sorprendió ya que pensaba que iban a desconfiar más, neh da igual es bueno saber que aunque tenía poca reputación al menos saben que no soy alguien malo

[Recuerda que siempre serás el héroe del inframundo y de los niños]

-supongo que es verdad-dije mientras en un susurro mientras les daba algo de comer y las veía, realmente no quiero que alguien que es cercano a mi vuelva a pasarle algo, espero que estés listo yuuki porque voy con todo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Han pasado una semana desde que shiro y Mio vinieron a vivir acá, integra al principio no le pareció buena idea pero rápidamente se encariño con ellas, según ella "necesitaran una figura materna para cuidarlas de eso me ocupare yo, no quiero que sean como tú" podrían creer eso piensa que soy una mala influencia como si fuera verdad

.

.

.

.

.

¿Cierto, no, no soy mala influencia para nadie?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mejor no me conteste en fin también en este tiempo he reunido algo de información para comenzar la cacería además claro que practicar con las pistolas que me dio integra, las domino a un nivel aceptable además de que descubrí una nueva habilidad aparentemente puedo guardar cosas dentro de la Boosted gear como si fuera una dimensión de bolsillo además puedo conectarlo para sacar ciertos objetos en ciertas áreas por ejemplo meto balas dentro del guantelete y puedo conectarlas a las pistolas para no tener que recargar, también he mejorado mi nivel intelectual y estratégico ya que no quiero arruinar esto a la primero ahora venga lo bueno

Esto sentando en mi oficina recortando algo de tela blanca preparando una buena mascara

-se mira bien-dije viéndome en un espejo mientras miraba la máscara y unos lentes oscuros que le puse para que nadie vea mis ojos, luego de confirmar eso tiro el espejo y miro hacia la pared de la derecha

Un mapa de todo el inframundo con algunas fotos hasta arriba la de yuuki con una corona de consoladores además de varias flechas marcándolo como el premio final, otra del agente Smith y otros idiotas más, al llegar tomo un cordel rojo y lo ato debajo de la foto de yuuki

-es como pokemon…..solo que en vez de atraparlos vivos los buscamos muertos-dijo sonriente

[Y como planeas interrogarlos si piensas matarlos]

-simple mi escamoso amigo tengo una habilidad que me permite leer la mente de un cadáver pero tristemente solo funciona con cadáveres-dije resignado

[Cuando aprendiste eso]

-hace unos segundos por obra del autor, a por cierto para darle mejor ambientación ponga "TEAMHEADKICK - Deadpool Rap" para hacer esto, listo vamos

….x1

-donde esta yuuki-dije molesto mientras golpeaba a un demonio contra una máquina de pinball, cuando otro me golpea con un palo, rápidamente se lo quito y le atravieso el estómago con él, al momento de hacer eso otro sujeto ase acerca por detrás de mí y comienza a dispararme ráfagas de poder que me atraviesan en varios puntos y la sangre comenzó a salir pero yo no me inmute, simplemente me voltea a verlo mientras las heridas se cerraban y tomaba otro palo y me acercaba a el-done esta yuuki-dije mientras movía el palo y el tipo comenzó a correr

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hago es poner un cuchillo en la foto del tipo que estaba buscando, nada apenas sabía algo más de otros pero de eso nada más, esto será tardado, pensé para luego ver que tenía toda mi ropa manchada de mi sangre

.

.

Me encontraba en la lavandería de la casa tratando de sacar la sangre del suéter cuando integra hablo

-agua carbonatada con limón para quitar la sangre o usa rojo para horrar-dijo mientras se llevaba una tanda de ropa junto con shiro y Mio

-…-me quede pensando esta mujer tiene razón

….x2

Voy caminado hacia un ring de boxeo ilegal, llevando mi nuevo traje rojo por cierto y cocido a mano, me arreglo la máscara porque cuesta un carajo respirar con ella, mientras me acerco puedo ver a mi siguiente victima que esta "arbitrando" el encuentro de dos mujeres que parecían que pasaron por lo mismo que yo, eso me molesta y me abro paso en la multitud, saco una espada pequeña que tenía en la espalda y la arrojo a él trabando su mano e inmovilizándolo , saco rápidamente el Jack y dispararon al aire asustando a todos los presentes haciendo que corran

-no me hagas repetir la pregunta-dije para golpear la espada terminando de cortar su mano-en donde esta yuuki-dije apuntando su cabeza con la pistola

.

.

.

Ahora clavando una pica hielo en la foto del tipo que recién mate

-me hizo repetir la pregunta, ¿la máscara estará tapando mi voz?-dije viendo al lector buscando una respuesta

.

.

Me encuentro preparando mi nuevo traje ya más respetable y cargando mis armas y poniendo dos espadas que encontré de casualidad en un lugar que mejor no pregunte y ahora a trabajar

.

.

-donde esta yuuki-dije mientras les disparaba a varios tipos justo en la cabeza matándolos en el acto

.

.

….x3

-donde carajos esta yuuki-grite mientras tiraba a un tipo sobre una mesa en una oficina, saltando sobre la mesa para continuar golpeándolo

.

.

….x4

Me encontraba peleando con varios tipos a la vez aunque ellos utilizaban magia mis ataques eran más …..precisos y terminaba matándolos a todos, una vez que regreso de ese lugar clavo un cuchillo en la foto del tipo que buscaba otra vez nada

.

.

…..x5

Me encontraba en una máquina para quitar nieve en un estadio persiguiendo a un demonio que le quite las alas y le rompí las piernas para que no escapara

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, esta máquina está a punto de….matarte-decia feliz esto si es divertido

.

.

…..x6

-donde esta yuuki-grite mientras pateaba a una demonio en la cara dentro de un almacén, parece que eso si le dolió ya que esconde la cara entre sus manos

-no, por favor-dijo como si estuviera llorando

-hay dios, de verdad lo sien…..-no pude terminar de decir ya que otra se me subió a la espalda y trataba de arañarme la cara-PUTA MONA CILINDRERA-grite mientras la tiraba hacia otro lado, con bastante fuerza por cierto

.

.

…x7

Saliendo de un baño público con papel en el pie y un tipo con un gran agujero en la cabeza y la mano entre sus piernas, parece que aun después de muerto se va a divertir el solo JA

[Compañero, compórtate quieres]

Déjame

.

.

…..x3.1

-EN DONDE ESTA….-me encontraba golpeando al mismo sujeto con la puerta de una caja fuerte mientras un viejito veía todo lo que sucedía sin hacer nada-….YUUKI-grite para terminar de quebrarle el cráneo. Otro para la lista de muertes, clavo un pica hielo en la foto de este aunque a su foto le dibuje unos cuernos porque le faltaba maldad

.

.

….x6.1

-estoy confundido es sexista golpearte, es más sexista no golpearte-dije confuso ante la situación en la que me encontraba

[Enserio preguntas eso después de haberla golpeado como 15 veces y a su compañera]-dijo ddraig recordándome lo que había hecho hace unos segundos

-déjame, pero bueno pero estoy confundido porque la línea es muy-dije preparando el arma para disparar y volarle la cabeza

.

.

…x5.1

El tipo continuaba arrastrándose pensando que escaparía de esta barredora de nieve

-DIME DONDE ESTA TU PUTO JEFE, ¡O VAS A MORIR!-grite para darme cuenta que me encontraba a una distancia bastante grande de mi presa-¡EN CINCO MINUTOS!-

[Enserio esa última parte no sonó nada amenazante]

-cállate- dije algo aburrido para comenzar a cantar- witsi witsi araña fuma mariguana, vino la poli y se llevó….-enserio me encanta hacer partes tontas

[Enserio puedes tomarte las cosas más enserio]-se quejó ddraig ante mi actitud obviamente no le hare caso, porque si lo hiciera esto perdería el chiste

.

.

.

.

Me encontraba devuelta en mi despacho lavando una de las últimas fotos, aún hay uno que quiero encontrar, miro hacia una foto de otro tipo pero esta tenia pegada una foto de Durandal hasta donde descubrí ese tipo la tiene, me asegurare de arrancársela de su frio y muerto cadáver

[Ese tipo no sabrá que lo golpeo]-dijo feliz ddraig

-eso lo tendrá claro inclusive el infierno parecerá un paraíso en comparación a lo que le aguarda-dije serio

[Aunque porque sientes tanta molestia por esto, digo sé que es una de las armas de tus chicas pero porque demuestras tanto odio]

-simple, porque no soporto que algo que marco la imagen y el recuerdo de una de ellas sea utilizado por un imbécil hambriento de poder-dije emanando algo de poder

-como sea será bueno ir a buscarlo-dije mientras tomaba mis espadas, cargaba mis armas y me ponía la máscara-máximo esfuerzo-dije para comenzar a salir hasta que una mano me detiene

-vas a salir de nuevo Onii-chan-me dijo shiro mientras me veía con una mirada triste

-sí, volveré en unas horas-

-Onii-chan siempre sale y tarda bastante tiempo, a donde vas, a tu trabajo-dijo de forma inocente

-sí, me voy a trabajar-dije riendo de forma nerviosa

-de que trabajas-

-pues…encargarme de que los malos ya no molesten a nadie-dije de manera calmada aunque no es tanto mentira ya que realmente ya no vuelven a molestar a nadie

-a cierto como Onii-chan es el héroe tiene que vencer a los malos-dijo sonriente lo cual me sorprendió que no preguntara nada mas simplemente me miro con esos ojos rojos y una sonrisa-solo ten cuidado no quiero que algo malo te pase-

-tranquila, no soy alguien que sea vencido fácilmente, vete a jugar con tu hermana e integra yo volveré en unas horas-dije mientras revolvía su cabello

-Hai Onii-chan-dijo con una sonrisa tan radiante que dejaría siego a cualquiera, para luego irse con su hermana para comenzar a molestar a integra

Realmente son divertidas, estos últimos 10 meses han sido increíbles, si lector han pasado 10 meses desde que comenzó esta cacería y tengo que decirlo ha sido divertido, aunque no es el momento de pensar en eso es el momento de matar cabrones

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

….

Me encontraba en una fábrica abandonada, realmente no entiendo porque los malos se juntan o se esconden en lugares como estos, pero da igual, seguí camino ninja mente para que no me detecte una ventaja de esta mutación es que puedo ocultar totalmente mi aura y mi aroma para que no me encuentren fácilmente, seguí caminado hasta que llegue a una parte del edifico donde faltaba el techo, desde hay pude observar que habían unos 10 tipos y uno de ellos sostenía una espada grande de color azul con borde dorado, ese es el tipo que se llevó a Durandal pero ahora planeo recuperarla, de un momento a otro salto de mi posición para caer en medio de ellos

-muy bien chicos ya llegó su hora-dije de manera seria para que ellos comenzaran a reír de manera desenfrenada

-¿Quién carajos te crees que eres para hablarnos así?-dijo uno de los sujetos y parecía molesto

-me da igual quien seas, muere-dijo el tipo que tenía a Durandal para atravesarme el estómago y mandándome a volver-porque siempre tiene que aparecer mierda a molestarnos-dijo este molesto-desháganse del cuerpo-

-lo lamento amigo pero del único cuerpo que se dejaran será del tuyo-hable mientras me levantaba de los escombros con mi herida ya sanada, realmente me todo por sorpresa ese último ataque, debo tener más cuidado

-PERO QUE-dijo uno pero antes de que pudiera hablar más, le volé la cabeza con el Jack sorprendiendo a los otros 4

-ahora lo pondré fácil, me entregan la espada y los dejo vivos o la otra opción que lleva aúna pelea y a su muerte así que, que deciden-dije tranquilo antes de ver como ellos hacían aparecer varios círculos mágicos indicando que eran magos

[Impresionante que ese tipo lograra reunir tantas especies diferentes para que trabajaran con el]

- _cuando existe la desesperación cualquier loco se considera un salvador-_ le conteste a ddraig mentalmente para que no oyeran nada-solo antes de todo quiero que me digan de dónde sacaron esa espada-

-esta-dijo el que la sostenía de manera burlona olvidando la muerte de su compañero-simple se la quite a una perra peli azul, que estúpida la muy perra rogando por un imbécil que la salvara el cual obviamente nunca apareció y más que sus últimas palabras fueron bien estúpidas "lamento no haber podido cumplir con la promesa de tener hijos…..issei" dijo mientras lloraba, pero que estúpida JAJAJAJAJAJA-ese tipo se comenzó a reír junto con todo ese grupo

La sangre me hervía, ellas aun creyeron en mí y estuvieron conmigo hasta el final, me maldigo cada día por no haberlas salvado, pero no permitiré que alguien se burle de ellas

-CONSIDERATE MUERTO-grite para lanzarme contra dos de sus compañeros, no utilizare ni las pistolas ni las espadas, los matare con mis propias manos

Al primero que se me cruzo por el camino de un zarpazo le abrí el estómago haciendo que todo el contenido de su estómago saliera rápidamente, para luego quebrarle el cuello con otro golpe

Al que estaba a la par, lo sujete fuertemente del cráneo hasta aplastarlo totalmente haciendo que un montón de materia gris callera al piso

A los otros cinco que vi, inhale onda y les lanza una llamarada de fuego haciendo que se consumieran hasta los huesos, realmente estoy molesto

-solo quedas tu-dije mientras señalaba al último tipo

-como si pudieras conmigo-grito para tratar de cortarme otra vez, pero esta vez detuve la hoja con solo mis manos-pero que…-se quedó estupefacto

-no mereces ni tocarla-dije para arrancarle la espada de las manos, junto con sus manos

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-grito mientras se retorcía de dolor ante la pérdida de sus manos-PIEDAD POR FAVOR-grito más al ver que quitaba sus manos de Durandal y la sujetaba fuertemente

-todavía tienes el descaro de pedir piedad-dije arrastrando a Durandal la cual no me lastimaba y podía sentir como su poder iba creciendo-pídele piedad a los seres del otro mundo, PORQUE YO YA NO TENGO PIEDAD-grite para subir y bajar la espada rápidamente cortándolo de arriba abajo

-esto es por burlarte de Xenovia-dije mientras me ponía de rodillas y sentía como las lágrimas salían de mis ojos, no he llorado en un buen tiempo, estuve como una semana llorando en mi habitación pensando que aquello había sido una pesadilla y que ellas estaban bien pero solo estaba engañándome a mí mismo-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-grite al cielo ante este dolor que sentía y mis lágrimas caían sobre la hoja de Durandal la cual brillaba de forma sorprendente llamando mi atención-pero que….-

[Compañero parece ser que la espada te acepta como su portador]-dijo ddraig sorprendiéndome aún mas

-pero ya tengo a ascalon como puedo tener dos shikon-dije sorprendido

[No tengo idea pero parece que así es, sujétala nuevamente y veamos que pasa]

-como digas-dije algo temeroso para tomar la espada y al hacerlo en ese momento un resplandor blanco con amarillo nos rodeó a los dos.

Una vez que el resplandor se detuvo, mire nuevamente la espada, no tenía ningún cambio además de que ahora tenía en vez del símbolo de la iglesia el símbolo del sekiryuutei y en la hoja había un dibujo de un dragón rojo

[Parece que te acepto y se adaptó a ti]

-así parece-dije para luego guardarla en un espacio dimensional-vámonos-dije para levantarme

-que haces aquí issei-escuche una voz masculina viniendo de mi espalda, MIERDA

-que quieres saoring-dije molesto, para voltear a ver y que efectivamente era saoring

Si sé que se preguntaran como me conoce y demás cosas pues bien es simple en uno de mis "trabajos" el me encontró, me quito la máscara y descubrió mi identidad, inmediatamente quiso que volviera a dad que quería contar que estaba vivo entre otras cosas pero entonces le detuve para decirle que tenía algo que hacer antes de volver y quizás no volvería, pero él dijo que estaría al tanto de lo que hiciera y que trataría de convencer de volver, lo que obviamente no hare, bueno continuemos con la historia

-me mandaron a investigar la posible ubicación de Durandal pero parece que tu ganaste-dijo de manera seria mientras me veía

-como digas yo me largo-dije para levantarme y comenzar a irme

-sabes que algún día tendrás que volver verdad-

-escúchame posiblemente nunca más vuelva a su equipo, he cambiado y ya no sigo las reglas así que déjame en paz-

-aun así te traeremos devuelta-dijo para ver que me estaba largando del lugar por medio de un circulo magia

-como sea-dije para desaparecer completamente

.

.

.

Luego de unos segundos vuelvo a casa para clavar un cuchillo en la foto del tipo que mate para mirar la que estaba etiquetada como agente Smith, hoy serán dos por uno, por suerte me trasporte aquí directamente y shiro y Mio se encuentran del otro lado junto con integra

-vamos-para volver a trasportarme

.

.

.

.

.

.

…

-No dude en llamarme-dijo Smith para entregarle una tarjeta negra a un sujeto en el piso, luego de eso se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a escribir algo en una libreta para encontrarse con un par de sujetos de gran tamaño

-que gusto verte templario-dije llamando la atención de los 3 viéndome que me encontraba sentado en una columna del edificio-me uní al credo….-dije para mostrar una hoja oculta para sacarla rápidamente-….y voy con todo-

Este al verme rápidamente comienza a correr dejando a sus guardaespaldas a los cuales mato rápidamente cortándoles la cabeza y el corazón para luego perseguirlo

.

.

..

Le encuentro rápidamente y lo golpeo contra un edificio llamando algo la atención de la gente

-OOOOO-dijo para tratar de recobrar el aliento

-dignamente logro encontrar niños para meterlos a su camioneta-

-señor hyodo?-dijo confundido al verme

-lotería-dije feliz

-usted luce muy…vivo-

-JA solamente por fuera-

-no tendré un final feliz ¿verdad?-

-si no será un final feliz, donde está tu jefe-

-le diré exactamente…..-comenzó a decir pero le tape la boca

-apapapapapa….o tú me lo dirás pero antes papi necesita desahogar su ira-dije para ver al lector-lo lamento pero esto no querrán verlo-dije calmadamente-ESTE CERDITO SE FUE A LA MEIRDA-grite para arrancarle la mano-dije que no querrán verlo pero qué más da-dije para volver a mirar a Smith para golpearlo con la mano cercenada para luego cortarle la otra y seguir golpeándolo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-gracias…..-dije para cuándo volví a casa y tenía un cuchillo en la foto de Smith-…agente Smith.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me prepare para dormir, quitándome mi traje y lleno a mi cuarto encontrando a shiro y Mio en el, últimamente a ellas les gustaba dormir conmigo y me parecía tierno de parte de ellas ya que siempre tenían pesadillas pero cuando estaban conmigo dormían bien

-mañana será un día divertido-dije antes de meterme a la cama y dormir

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-integra, shiro, Mio me voy vuelvo más tarde, no se metan en problemas-

-mucho cuidado Onii-chan-dijeron shiro y Mio de manera alegre

-cuídate y recuerda que el próximo martes se paga la renta

-como diga-dije para salir de la casa -TAXI-grite para parar al taxi que había llamado

-súbase-dijo un tipo inu de manera feliz

-muy bien hasta acá el capítulo, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo que esto será un baño de sangre-dije para cerrar la puerta del taxi y dirigirme a mi destino, yuuki esta vez no saldrás vivo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno hola gente como esta, ya escucharon a nuestro dragón bocazas hasta acá llega el capítulo de hoy, pues espero que les haya gustado cualquier pregunta, sugerencia, comentario siempre será bien recibido ahora sin más pasemos a los Reviews:**

TRYNDAMER95: me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que te guste lo que sigue

Primordialdragon: pues algunos hermanos lleguen a ser molestos pero hay otros que si te llevas bien, triste que no es mi caso

Alucardzero: **bueno pues…..**

-dame un momento que esto lo contesto yo-dijo issei

- **como quieras-**

-gracias y bueno pues como podrían ser mis hijas si hace cuentas primero la única nekomata con quien lo he hecho por el momento es koneko que en paz descanse-dijo issei mientras lloraba-pero bueno shiro y Mio tienen el pelo azul y tienen 10 y 8 años cada una ahora dime cómo quieres que sean mis hijas si solo hubo esas relaciones por unos meses es imposible, pero tranquilo si yo leyera lo que este tarado escribe también me confundiría y bastante

- **sabes que te escucho verdad-**

-y eso a mí que-dijo mientras me apuntaba con una pistola-bueno sigamos

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0;

-PUES POR FIN PUDE DESAHOGARME SIGUIERA UN POCO CON ESOS MALDITOS CABRONES, PERO NO CREAS QUE LA VENGANZA ACABA AQUÍ, NO SEÑOR, ESE MALDITO CON NOMBRE POCO AMENAZANTE SE VA A MORIR Y DE LA PERO MANERA MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

- **este está más loco que yo, como sea el siguiente-**

Dark Blade 2017:

- **me alegra que te gustara-**

-pues si se nota que le gustó mucho, espero que me sigas apoyando, mas con este tarado con el que trabajo

- **deja de insultarme que te va a pasar algo malo-**

-ya tranquilo, bueno y el ultimo que es

WarRedMachine20:

-me fascina que te pareciera genial y si crees que eso es bueno pues ni te imaginas lo que seguirá-

- **pues como dijo el bocazas, esperamos que sigas con nosotros porque la cosa se pondrá mejor-**

-PUES SI Y PARA CELEBRAR CHIMICHANGAS PARA TODOS-

- **déjenlo está loco, pues bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo hasta otra**


	7. Capitulo 6

Capítulo 6: OH POR FAVOR JUSTO AHORA….

Me encontraba en el taxi dirigiéndome a mi destino pero tengo que decirlo esto esta ABURRIDO, veamos qué puedo hacer para entretenerme, bajo la ventana y me pongo a jugar con el aire, suena divertido pero al rato me aburro, luego miro que hay unos panfletos de apocalipsis zombie y de cómo sobrevivir a ellos, me llevare uno, que mas, ¿Qué es eso que está en el techo? Subo mi mano para ver y veo que es goma de mascar usada, guáchala, muevo mi mano para quitármela y le cae al lector en la cara, ups a ver déjame quitártela, ya está, es oficial…

.

..

.

.

.

YA ME ABURRI

.

.

.

.

.

-me siento solito a que atrás-dije al conductor para comenzar a tratar de sentarme en el asiento del copiloto, curioso que haya taxis en el inframundo, neh dejémoslo así

-tengo que tener las manos en el volante-dijo el conductor, que escusa más mala para no tocarme

-uf-dije en señal de victoria

-don pender-se presentó el conductor dándome la mano

-pool, dragón-dije devolviéndole el apretón, para luego mirar a todos lados y ver una foto que tenia de una mujer-sí que rica-

-huele bien no-

-no, la esencia no, la chica-

-así guita, hubiera sido una excelente esposa, pero el corazón de guita fue robado por mi primo van-du lo que tiene de apuesto lo tiene de inmoral-dijo molesto

-don pender, empiezan a pensar que estoy en este taxi por alguna razón-

-si señor recuerda que usted me llamo-

-no, mi delgado y moreno amigo, el amor, es algo muy hermoso, cuando lo encuentras el mundo entero sabe a sueños de narcisos, así que debes aferrarte al amor-dije mientras levantaba mi puño para que el hiciera lo mismo-fuerte y jamás soltarlo, no cometas los mismos errores que yo, entiendes-

-si-

-sino el mundo entero sabe a mi tía Yolanda después del yoga-dije serio recordando a mi tía y el trauma que le tengo

-y su tía Yolanda a que sabe-

-como a dos vagabundos cogiendo en un zapato orinado…-comencé a decir pero él me interrumpió,-….bueno la cuestión es que es malo-

-porque el simpático traje rojo señor pool-dijo mientras me miraba

-ha es que hoy es navidad don pender y estoy buscando a alguien en mi lista de niños traviesos, he esperado, dos años, 4 meses, 2 semanas, 9 días….-dije para luego revisar mi reloj que por cierto era de hora de aventura-..14 horas y…..12 minutos que enmiende lo que me hizo-dije ya molesto

-y que le hizo-

-esta mierda-dije para comenzar a quitarme la máscara y mostrar mi cara llena de escamas-BUM-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras viajábamos me di cuenta de algo, se me olvidaron las recargas

-CARAJO olvide mis municiones-dije molesto mientras miraba hacia atrás para ver si no las había botado

-quiere que regresemos-

-no hay tiempo- (ddraig dime por favor que tienes algunas guardadas hay)

[Lo lamento pero las usaste todas la última vez y no guardaste mal]

-a la mierda yo lo arreglo-dije para ver cuantas habían en los cargadores y comenzar a enumerarlas- 9, 10, 11, 12 balas o morir-dije para mirar arriba y ver que era el lugar- AQUÍ-

-bien son, 27.50-dijo sonriente

-a claro a ver-dije para comenzar a ver dónde deje la billetera-carajo olvide también la billetera

-oh-

-qué tal si mejor te soy cinco-dije levantando la mano

-okey-dijo algo deprimido-

-feliz navidad-dije para salir rápidamente del taxi

-y feliz día de todos los dioses para usted Mr. dragon-dijo feliz

.

.

.

.

Me encontraba sentando en la orilla del puente, metí una radio dentro del guantelete y estaba escuchando y candando Trip Innocent Of D de Larval Stage Planning mientras hacia un dibujo

Majiwari au sen to tooku yobi kakeru sora

Juuji no shita de mau senritsu no koe

Yowasa nado kimi ni mise taku nai kara

Kaze wo ukete furi kitte susume

Shoudou wo toki hanate! Kake meguri tsumoru ishi

Sono me wo wasure wa shi nai

Kioku wo yurasu Draw×Delete

Ashita ni kaeru ima wo

Mata rinne suru tomoshibi sotto hoho wo tsutau kurenai

Itazura ni hohoemu shiroi toge no maria

Kiza mareta kizu ato umete iku iro

Honno sukoshi no yume wo se ni uketa nara

Mamori nukeru kago yori mo tsuyoku

Nayameru sekai no hate kodou ga taka natte iku

Musu bareshi sei no negai

Namida ni nureru kimi ni kibou no ko egaku kara

Mata rinne suru tomoshibi kitto kono na wa kake gae nai

Fu tashika na towa to kibou kasane tara

Meguru omoi mune ni sotto fureta

Shoudou wo toki hanate! Kake meguri tsumoru ishi

Sono me wo wasure wa shi nai

Kioku wo yurasu Draw×Delete

Hikari ni tachi muka ou

Saa tatakai no maku ake sotto mune ni tsutau kurenai

Era tranquilizante y si preguntan el dibujo era de mi mantando a un tipo que decia "yo soy yuuki"

-Sou zettai make rare nai-me detuve al ver que me observaban-ah hello, si ya lo sé a quién le tuve que lamer los huevos para tener este fanfic, no puedo decírselos pero rima con Wolverine, pobre hombre paso de ser un héroe imponente al canguro de un niño y con esas garras yo tampoco me atrevería a rasgarle por hay abajo-dije encogiéndome de hombros-en fin tengo lugares a donde ir, personas que vengar y….-continúe diciendo para ver que mis víctimas se acercaba-…tipos malos que matar…..-viendo que se acercaban me puse de pie-máximo esfuerzo-dije para dar un salto de fe a lo ASSASSIN'S CREED, para luego caer dentro de uno de esos autos

Entrando de golpe en el techo mirando a todos los tipos y los comienzo a golpear como si no hubiera un mañana aunque claro para ellos, pero esto provocaba varios choces, siento pena por los conductores, pero quien los manda a estar a estar horas por acá

-golpe bajo-dije para golpear a uno en la entrepierna, para luego empujar a otro por la parte de atrás haciendo que quede arrastrándose mientras el vehículo sigue en movimiento

-JA-me reí antes de que otro sujeto me agarrara la cabeza y la pusiera en el reposacabezas del conductor-oh lujosos interiores de piel-dije sintiendo el material para luego quitarme rápidamente y poner mis pies sobre el cuello del tipo-estoy buscando a yuuki-para romperle el cuello de un movimiento para luego ponerme entre el piloto y el copiloto-han visto a este hombre-mostrando el dibujo que había hecho-para luego que me golpearan con el tablero del radio-ou ou ou-y curiosamente con cada golpe cambiaba de estación

Mientras tanto otros sujetos en moto nos venían siguiendo y cargaban armas reforzadas con poder demoniaco, enserio este tipo de dónde saca esas armas

Mientras me seguían golpeando uno de estos saca un arma para volarme la cabeza-oye tranquilo viejo-para tomar el arma y que le diera a la pierna del piloto, en ese momento una lluvia de balas golpea al auto, gracias a red que este tipo estaba enfrente de mí y recibió todas las balas, luego pateo el cadáver del tipo junto con la puerta haciendo que el tipo en la moto salga volando y estrellándose, el cadáver se quedó trabado en el cinturón de seguridad así que va arrastrándose mientras el otro tipo que iba a tras comienza a subir.

Golpeo al que va concediendo haciendo que suelte el volante y se distraiga y yo oprimo el acelerador y preparo la cosa para encender cigarrillos realmente nunca he sabido cómo se llaman esas cosas pero neh que más da, además conducir de espaldas es difícil ya que nos chocamos con el otro auto que iba delante de nosotros aunque fue justo a tiempo ya que el tipo arrastrado ya me iba a disparar, pateo la cara del conductor contra el vidrio mientras sostengo la cara del arrastrado y justo a tiempo la cosa de cigarrillos termia de calentar, rápidamente se lo pongo en la frente para que abra la boca y se lo meto por ahí, no sean mal pensados

-jamás he dicho esto pero, no te lo tragues-dije mientras le sujetaba la boca, viendo que otros sujetos se estaban acercando, realmente estos tipos no se rinden mejor para mi, muevo el timón con mi pie haciendo que el auto vuelque mientras eso pasa nos acercamos a un tipo que estaba más adelante y tenía un arma, el rápidamente la saca pero cuando pasamos encima de él lo agarro por los calzones y en ese momento todo lo veo en cámara lenta, el tipo de la moto será decapitado los demás brutos serán aplastados y en ese momento me recuerdo de algo crucial

-madres, deje mi compa sin bloquear-me queje esperando que nadie revise lo que hago hay y mejor ni pregunte que no lo diré solo diré que no es contenido apto para menores

Para luego que todo continuara su curso y rodando como si no hubiera un mañana y provocando lo que había predicho un tipo salió volando y quedo hecho puré contra un cartel siento pena por el….mentira porque no me interesan, luego de algunas vueltas finalmente nos dotemos y varios tipos comienzan a salir de los autos que quedan portando sus armas y preparándose para el ataque

.

.

.

Inframundo sede de DXD

"noticia de última hora un choque múltiple se presentó en la carretera central de lilith, termino con disparos esta mañana la policía no ha podido llegar al lugar de los hechos, se le aconseja a los residentes que no pasen por ese lugar hasta que sea seguro el agresor usa un traje rojo, está armado y es peligroso"-decia la televisión del lugar y el único presente era Sairaorg Bael y se podia ver que estaba algo molesto y sorprendido

-traje rojo, dragonpool-dijo para dejar su cesión de ejercicios y prepararse para salir-mega Sonic ven vamos a ir a una misión-grito para llamar a la más nueva integrante de dxd una joven demonio (básicamente es la de la película solo que en vez de humana que sea demonio y ya)

-Sairaorg espera-dijo la chica tratando de alcanzar al grandote

-le he dado muchas oportunidades a dragonpool de volver a DXD pero prefiere portarse como un niño, un niño fuertemente armado y poderoso, cuando vera los beneficios de estar en DXD-dijo Sairaorg pensativo

-cuales beneficios, estar defendiendo a las fracciones de cada ataque, servir de entretenimiento a las masas, los enemigos más poderosos que uno-dijo mega Sonic para mantener su punto

-por favor los enemigos poderosos forman carácter-dijo sonriendo confiado-ya desayunaste verdad, el desayuno es la comido más importante del día, toma una barra de proteínas buena para los huesos, dragonpool podría intentar rompértelos-dijo sonriente mientras subían a una nave y porque una nave, simple no querían usar círculos de trasporte ya que no querían que los siguieran y pues porque YOLO

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

De regreso a la carnicería, digo zona de guerra, digo la zona de pelea, digo la salchichería, quiero decir la carretera, eso la carretera

Todos los sujetos que quedaban se comenzaba a acercar al auto donde me encontraba entonces hice lo más inteligente que se puede hacer, bajar la ventana y sacar la cabeza

-oigan-dije para ver una lluvia de balas, para rápidamente volver a meter mi cabeza y respirar tranquilamente-ESPEREN-dije levantando las manos para que me escuchara-seguro se preguntan porque el traje rojo es para que los malos no me vean sangrar-dije mientras movía las manos y señalaba a un tipo-ese amigo entiende el concepto trae pantalones marón-dije para luego volver a ocultarme ya que el tipo que insulte me disparo-MUY BIEN SOLO TENGO DOCE BALAS ASI QUE TENDRAN QUE COMPARTIRLAS-dije serio para luego mirar al lector-vamos a contarlas-dije para saltar y disparar a dos sujetos que estaba hay-12, 11-dije para caer detrás del auto antes de ver como habitada dado un headshod

Pero no me di cuenta de que otro tipo en moto venia hacia mi y me disparo varias veces lográndome herir

-oh mierda-dije para ver un agujero que tenía en mi brazo derecho y pasar mi dedo atravesó de él, para luego mirar por el mis oyó y ver que el tipo se acercaba-HIJO DE…..PUTA-para comenzar a dispararle-10, mierda-dije para fallar-9, puta madre-volví a fallar-8 hijo de….-para saltar sobre el auto y ver como se alejaba-dragonpool malo-me regañe por haber malgastado las pocas balas que tenía,

[Y luego me dices porque no te quedan balas, si mira como las desperdicias]

Luego de unos segundos pude ver como un tipo pensando que seguía detrás del auto se acercaba ninjamente-7, dragonpool bueno-dije para dispararle en la cabeza y encogerme de hombros antes de salir corriendo de otra lluvia de balas, para esconderme detrás de un auto mientras otro tipo trataba de dispararme-AHHHHHHHH-grito al ver que unas balas casi me dan en la cabeza, me tiro al piso rápidamente y me pongo en una pose, ustedes decidan cual, esperando al tipo, el cual sube sobre el auto para dispararme pero no tenía balas-alguien no está contando, 6-dije para dispararle en la cabeza.

Luego de eso un par de tipos estaban escondidos detrás de un auto y se prepararon para tirarme una granada, pobres diablos, ajuste mis ojos y me centre en la granda-5-dije para disparar a la mencionada haciendo que explote, me puse a bailar como celebración para sentir como un tipo me disparaba por la espalda, y para que se acercara me hice el muerto

El tipo se acercó lentamente hacia mi-4-le dije para levantar el Jack y darle en la cabeza-te di-me queje un poco mientras me levantaba pero sentía mucho dolor en la retaguardia-JODER justo en el ano-me queje y me fui hacia donde estaba el tipo muerto- TRES, DOS-dije para dispararle en ese enojo que tenía-IMBECIL-me regañe ahora si ya estaba en problemas-valió la pena-me dije para hacerme sentir mejor, antes de volver a correr por otros tipos que disparaban, por favor esto ya parece un videojuego conde vienen enemigos tras enemigos, me escondí detrás de un auto para una sorpresa que les tengo preparada

Los sujetos comenzaron a caminar y se pusieron en fila para dispararme seguido, que estúpidos, salte desde atrás de ellos y dije-UNO-para disparar la última bala y atravesar la cabeza de los 3 con ese disparo, levanto la cabeza y aspiro el humo que sale del cañón de las armas-AAAAHHHH-suspire para sacar el humo por la boca-esta noche me voy a manosear-dije feliz

[Compañero no seas cerdo]

-cállate, yuuki, yuuki-comencé a saltar para dirigirme al último auto esta vez sí me las pagaras cabron, abro la puerta para ver que…..no había nadie-pero PUTAS MIERDAS, ¿Dónde ESTAS YUUKI?-me queje para ver a mi alrededor

[con tanda decir yuuki ya suenas como gassai yuno]

-…-luego siento que hay alguien detrás de mí y resulta ser uno de los tipos que creí matar, al parecer la bala no le atravesó la cabeza por completo, recuérdenme mejorar la potencia de fuego de estas cosas para que no vuelva a pasar-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, tú no eres yuuki-me queje para ver que el tipo sacaba la bala de su cabeza y se remangaba las mangas-es enserio, te vas a poner así-ya me canse de estos tipos, si quiere pelea pues la tendrá, luego de eso ese tipo saca un par de cuchillos y trata de apuñalarme pero yo soy más rápido y saco mis espadas y lo atravieso en el torso levantándolo sobre mi cabeza, realmente esto es vida, luego de eso lo parto a la mitad de un movimiento y guardo mis espadas-ahora si yo fuera un infeliz engendro de cuarenta kilos donde me ocultaría-pensé para luego escuchar una moto-no jodas-para ver que la moto se estaba lleno y también me disparaba-no creas que te escaparas-dije para perseguirlo y lanzar una de mis espadas a la rueda delantera provocando que vuelque y el tipo quede desorientado, el tipo queda apoyado detrás del auto en el que llegue, como voy a disfrutar esto

-la multitud enmudece cuando el novato estrella, hyodo issei se prepara para patear-dije para poner mis manos y enfocar bien la cabeza de este tipo-balón en posición-para levantar la mano y patearle la cabeza con todo lo que tenía-y es por eso amigos que venganza rima con diversión-dije para continuar pateándolo-damas y caballeros lo que están presenciando es….-dije para comenzar a golpearlo con patadas, cayéndole encima, puñetazos-….dulce….. VENGANZA DE LA BUENA, oh lo está haciendo pedazos-dije para lanzarlo al borde del puente y dejar que se apoye hay, saco la espada que me queda y-esto es conducta anti deportiva llevada a nuevas alturas-dije para atravesarle el esternón y dejarlo trabado en el punto al mismo tiempo que le saco el casco y SIP señores es el maldito que buscaba-te vez descansado yuuki, como si hubieras dado no recibido, me recuerdas, no,-dije para luego quitarme la parte de debajo de la máscara-que tal ahora-

-issei el deforme hyodo, hola galán-dije algo desorientado pero sonriente

-neh, como si me hubiera mordido un sharpei radioactivo y de quien es la culpa he yuuki, además de lo que le hiciste a las chicas-dije molesto

-si lo veo, aparentemente te hice inmortal la verdad tengo envidia-

-si pero esta vida no vale la pena sin ellas, ahora yo te voy a hacer a ti-dije para levantar mi mano-lo que le hicieron los animadores a dragón ball super-para hacer mi mano hacia atrás y sentir algo extraño-¿gran rojo?-dije para mirar hacia atrás y ver a Sairaorg-mierda-para que el me jalara y me tirara hacia un auto que estaba hay, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que cuando pensábamos en este momento iría mejor para mí, pero bueno con el autor que tengo, que se podría esperar más que dolor y sufrimiento aunque lo admito hay momentos en que me divierto, como sea volvamos a la historia

Choco contra el auto dejándole una gran abolladura

-okey repasemos los beneficios y desventajas de ser un héroe, ventajas hay chicas por montones, contratos para series y películas, descuentos en cientos de lugares, contras-dije mientras me levantaba y te veía a los ojos-todos son unos ñoños respetuosos de la ley-

-sabes que te escucho verdad-dijo Sairaorg

-no te hablaba a ti, le habla a los lectores-dije para levantarme aunque algo adolorido

-no te muevas de aquí-dijo Sairaorg hacia yuuki y este solo suspiro-te lo advertí dragonpool, este es un penoso y descarrilado uso de tus poderes y ambos vendrán con nosotros-dijo Sairaorg molesto y cruzándose de brazos mientras yo me trataba de levantar, carajo aunque no pueda morir igual duele

-no tengo tiempo para tu mierda de DXD Sairaorg-dije viéndolo para desviar mi mirada hacia la chica que lo acompañaba-y tú eres?-

-megasonic –dijo de manera seria y casi desinteresada

-megasonic tineich, QUE MAMADA es el mejor nombre de la vida-dije sorprendido para que ella se encogiera de hombros

-y ella es tú, nueva pieza-

-no, aprendiz-dijo el grandote

-adivinare dxd te dio el trabajo que nadie más quería-dije aburrido

-dime que serias tu-dijo megasonic

-fingiré que no estás aquí megasonic, intercambiamos nombres-dije para acercarme a yuuki y darle un puñetazo en la cara, no tienen idea de lo bien que se siente golpear a este tipo

-hay que irnos-dijo aburrida viendo al grandote

-miren me soy una adolecente preferiría estar en cualquier otra parte-dije imitando su voz mientras hacía de cuenta que tenía pelo que mover-lo mío son silencios malhumorados seguidos de comentarios orientes seguidos de más silencios-dije para ponerme enfrente de ella y mirarla a los ojos-adelante-

-no esperes nada de mi-dijo seria

-TOMALA-dije mientras señalaba al musculitos

-no permitiremos esto dragonpool, por favor ven con nosotros-

-infeliz traga pitos de oro-dije mientras le tiraba un pedazo de un auto

-eso no se hace-

-enserio me vas a arruinar esto, creme ese maldito de cagada se lo busco, es maldad pura, además nadie ha resultado herido-dije tranquilo para ver que el cuerpo que se pegó a la señal comenzaba a caer sobre un auto, enserio justo ahora, para que los dos vieran hacia esa dirección y luego mirarme a mí-él ya estaba arriba antes de que llegáramos-dije tratando de crear una excusa

-issei tú no eres así, por favor vuelve con nosotros-trato de decir el grandote mientras le tiraba un tapón de llanta al imbécil-usa tus poderes para el bien, es un super héroe nuevamente-

Okey es oficial YA ME CANZO

-ESCUCHA CUANDO DECIDA VOLVER A CONVERTIRE EN UN BIENECHOR MIERDERO QUE TRABAJA JUNTO A OTROS ESTUPIDOS LLORONES EN EL INFRAMUNDO QUE DIRIJEN UNOS SISCONES, LOCOS, MATIATICOS DE LA INVESTIGACION Y DEMACIADO FANATICOS, ENTONCES ESE DIA…-dije mientras lo señalaba-mandare mi curiculump para ver si puedo entrar, pero hasta entonces vendré a lo que vine a hacer, es eso o te daré una golpiza-

-Issei-

-Hey-dido megasonic

-Called sternal-

-Oye dragonmente-

-y espero que tu estés mirando-dije para señalar al bastardo para ver que ya no se encontraba y oír una moto, SE ESCAPO-AAAAAAAAAAAA-dije para poner mi cara como "el grito"

-que desafortunado-dijo el grandote para calmarme pero eso no funciona-

-….-me pongo a verlo para luego mirar hacia donde estaba mi presa y hago eso unas 15 veces más-ESTO SE ACABO-dije para darle un golpe en la cabeza, pero olvide que traiga su armadura puesta y yo solo lo golpe sin reforzar mis escamas-QUE DOLOR-dije para ver que mi muñeca estaba rota-eso no es bueno-

-issei, por favor….-

-GOLPE BAJO-dije mientras que con mi mano buena le golpeaba en la entre pierna, la cual también tenía armadura por lo que me rompió la muñeca-HAY MI MANO FAPERA-grite por el dolor de ese momento

-detente por favor-

Me aleje y pude ver como mis manos colgaban-todos los dinosaurios temían al T-REX-dije antes de darle una patada en la cabeza y resulta en que me quiebro el pie-TE JURO QUE ESTO SE PONDRA PEOR GRANDULDON-grite tirado en el piso con mi pie apuntando en dirección contraria

-esto es vergonzoso-dijo para ver que me levantaba a duras penas-por favor no te levantes-

-has oído del manco de día y cojo de noche-dije para apoyarme en un pie y saltar sobre este

-de donde te apagas-dijo ya algo irritado

-está justo al lado de la verga o ese es el encendido-dije de forma humorística

-YA BASTA-grito para darme un puñetazo en la cabeza y mandarme a volar hacia un auto y la niña esa se estaba riendo de mí, mientras que yo me arrastraba hacia el piso para quedar tirado y adolorido-vamos a hablar con zichers-sama-dijo para ponerme unas esposas en una mano y el otro extremo en la suya, de lujo me case y sin querer-

-maldito seas ELDRAGONCOLORADO16 estas tramas son muy confusas-dije para dejarme arrastrar por el grandote-vivo o muerto tu vienes conmigo

 **(Oye no me culpes hay que seguir el libreto ahora no te quejes y continua)**

-te recuperaras issei, siempre lo haces-dijo de manera seria sin mirarme

Luego de eso mis huesos rotos se regeneran hago crecer mis garras de la mano derecha y estas atraviesan el guante

-vieron la película de deadpool, alerta de spoiler-dije viendo al autor antes de comenzar a desgarrar mi muñeca izquierda

-no puedo creerlo, que asco-dijo megasonic al ver que me estaba quitando la mano, en ese momento el musculitos me levanta y algo de mi sangre le da en la cara y le entra en la boca

-imaginarse este momento puede parecer doloroso pero valdrá el esfuerzo de haber llegado hasta acá-dije para ver al lector-soy kratos y busco venganza-dije para terminar de quitarme la mano y tirarme del puente donde casualmente paso un camión de basura, que conveniente al menos el autor pudo haber hecho que fuera otra cosa y no basura pero bueno, al menos le deje un regalo al musculitos

.

.

.

Sairaorg veía las esposas y mi mano sacándole el dedo de en medio, EN TU PUTA CARA PERRA

.

.

.

-ya fue suficiente sufrimiento para mí por este capítulo, así que acá lo terminamos los veo en el siguiente-dije para recostarme en ese montón de basura

[Ahora si caímos bajo] se quejó ddraig al ver donde caímos

-no te quejes pudo ser peor, pero ya enserio adiós-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno gente como dijo el dragón idiota pues hasta acá el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y espero que sigan apoyando la historia y sin más pasemos a los Reviews:**

Dark Blade 2017:

 **Pues debo tener algún poder o algo así para que estas cosas pasen**

.

.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0:

 **Bueno pues eso es….**

-espérate pendejo eso lo contesto yo, y pues si SANGRE Y VENGANZA PARA TODOS LOS PUTOS Y ESPERATE QUE HABRA MAS CABRONES QUE MATAR, MUAAJAJAJAJAJJAJA soy bien pinche malote

- **discúlpenlo está en tratamiento médico-**

-tu puta madre está en tratamiento médico, pasemos al siguiente

.

.

Primordialdragon:

-pues nadie te juzga cada quien se lleva de cierta manera con sus hermanos, y pues bueno Durandal si se volvió dragonica, si antes era destructiva pues ahora lo será más y si preguntas por mi bella cara pues la puedo arreglar cuando quiera aunque las escamas seguirán hay aunque estilo natsu y pues no te entiendo a qué te refieres con joderme si ellas son unas dulzuras

 **Creo que ninguno comprende pero bueno sigamos**

 **.**

 **.**

TRYNDAMER95:

 **Pues me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que te guste lo que siga**

 **.**

 **.**

Warlus999:

 **Pues….**

-amigo como quieres que esos imbéciles sean el equivalente a colosos, digo uno es un siscon con problemas de identidad sexual que no sabe pelear mano a mano y no aguanta ni un golpe y el otro es un maniático de la investigación que digo yo que crearía a un robot que hiciera su trabajo digo HAY UN ESPECIAL DE LA NOVELA DONDE REALMENTE CONTRUYE UN ROBOT A LO MAZINGER Z a quién demonios se le ocurre hacer eso, pero bueno el musculitos seria el más indicado además de que se parece a colosos en más de un sentido pero bueno espero que te guste como va y que nos acompañes para más locuras

.

.

Alucardzero

-Pues si yo también quería tener hijos con ellas pero al final no se pudo por el imbécil que tengo de creador-

 **Sabes que te escucho verdad**

-y si voy a buscar a esos cabrones y les partiré toda la madre y les meteré sus extremidades por el culo para que aprendan a no abandonar a sus hijas, y bueno realmente me agrado recuperarla pero sigo culpándome por ello, nadie tuvo la culpa más que yo por ello y si quieres que te mate solo dame la dirección y lo hare, jajajajajaj es broma y esa idea del caballo pues, como lo digo

ERES UN GENIO COMO NO SE ME OCURRIO ANTES REALMENTE ESE BASTARDO LO SUFRIRA COMO YO LO SUFRI Y MAS TODAVIA VA A PRENDER QUE CON UN DRAGON NADIE SE METE y bueno si no le pago ella me echaría y se quedaría con shiro y Mio así que es algo que tengo que hacer.

.

.

.

Y bueno mis queridos amigos hasta acá todo espero que esperen el siguiente capítulo porque lo que sigue será un baño de sangre JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

 **Creo que lo cree demasiado loco**

[Y hasta ahora te das cuenta]

 **Genial otro que rompe la cuarta pared, bueno sin más nos despedimos nos vemos en otro actualización**


	8. Capitulo 7

Capítulo 7: ERES UN HIJO DE TU "$"#$"#%"$#% $%/%&/$%#$%($&%w#%$" #%$#%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%# $%#$%#$"#$"#$"(el autor tuvo que censurar el titulo ya que podría encontrarse ofensivo para alguna persona)

Me encontraba recostado en el camión de basura pensando en lo último que había pasado

-si quieren saber los últimos acontecimientos, lean los capítulos anteriores por si se les olvido o si son nuevos por la historia lean para saber cómo termine en esta situación-dije hacia los lectores para luego mirar hacia el cielo

[Esto apesta]-se quejó ddraig

-pues que esperabas es un camión de basura, curioso que estos pasen también en el inframundo-dije mientras miraba hacia el cielo de manera despreocupada

[No hablo de eso, sino que tuvimos a ese imbécil donde lo queríamos y tenían que llegar a jodernos la diversión]

-si pero no podemos hacer nada, digo aunque tratemos de hacerlo entrar en razón sobre que tenemos que matar a ese imbécil no nos dejara y nos dirá que tendríamos que entregarlo para que le hagan un juicio y no sé qué tanta mamada-me queje mientras veía mi mano cercenada-pero por eso tengo mi propio plan de justicia JODERLO HASTA DEJARLO MUERTO-grite al aire

-oye cállate-escuche la voz del conductor

-perdón-me disculpe

.

.

.

.

.

.

-llegamos-me aviso el conductor luego de unos minutos de haber viajado finalmente llegamos

-gracias-dije mientras me tiraba y caía en el piso-perdón por sangrar en su basura-me disculpe para ver que no había problema-agua carbonatada con limón para quitar la sangre-dije para ver cómo se iban-hay tipos de ira que no pueden controlarse-dije viéndote para tomar una toalla que estaba por ahí y comenzar a cubrir lo que quedaba de mi mano-como cuando el plan de dos años termina-deje de manera tranquila antes de enojarme-CON EL DESMENBRAMIENTO…DE LA PERSONA EQUIVOCADA-me queje para respirar hondo y tratar de calmarme-dicho esto no hay mejor lugar para lamer tus heridas que tu hogar y creo que saben con quién comparto ese hogar, la loca de integra y mis kawaiis hermanitas shiro y Mio-dije de manera tranquila

Flashback

-como extraño heallsing-dijo integra con cierta nostalgia mientras veía jugar a Mio y shiro

-sip ellas-dije mientras el recuerdo done yo estaba, para luego verte de manera fija-wo una ruptura de la cuarta pared dentro de otra cuarta pared, serian unas…16 paredes, genial no-dije para luego seguir adelante

Fin del flashback

-integra es la robín de mi Batman, solo que ella es vieja y negra y ciega y creo que está enamorada de mi-dije mientras pensaba las cosas-esperen creo que robín también ama a Batman, prefiero evitarnos esa imagen mental por favor-suspire mientras miraba la mano que me faltaba

[Que harás cuando vean que te falta una mano]

-algo se me ocurrirá-dije para entrar y encontrarme con integra-que pex perra-dije para tirarme en el piso

-parece que te divertís-dijo de manera irónica al ver que tenía cubierta una mano-quieres que te de una mano o que-

-gracias-dije para quitarme la toalla mostrando que me faltaba la mano-me vendría bastante bien-

-parece que tu plan no salió bien-

-no salió perfecto hasta que un imbécil con adicción al gimnasio y una chiquilla con complejo de Sonic vinieron a arruinarme el momento-me queje para levantarme y buscar en la nevera algo de tomar

-bueno pudo haber salido peor-dijo integra pero por algún motivo eso me irrito

-recapitulemos el maldito que mato a mis chicas, amigos, me volvió este fenómeno y a torturado a saber cuánta gente para saber que propósito escapo de entre mis manos-mirando la mano que me faltaba-una además de que tuve que cortarme una mano y viajar de regreso en un camión de basura y no en la parte del pasajero sino con la basura-dije irritado-pues sí pudo salir peor

-estas muy irritado hoy-dijo para tomar un periódico y ponerse a leerlo, pero rápidamente se irrito-estos anuncios clasificados son molestos-

-y sito "se busca inquilino habilidoso, que pueda cocinar, limpiar, desmontar y re ensamblar armas de fuego además de ayudar con la renta" o prefieres que la renta tú la pagues-dije de manera irónica

-se nota que cuando no te salen las cosas te molestas mucho-

-enserio? Valla si no me lo dices ni me entero-volví a decir irónico para levantarse e irme a mi despacho pero algo llamo mi atención

-ONII-CAHN-escuche unas voces para luego sentir como algo golpeaba mis piernas, al mirar abajo pude encontrarme con mis hermanas-nos alegra que volvieras-dijeron ellas con una sonrisa llena de alegría e inocencia

-si a mí también me da gusto volver-dije mientras les acariciaba la cabeza con la mano que tenía

-Onii-chan que le paso a tu mano-dijo shiro señalando la ausencia de mi mano

-a bueno es que un amigo necesitaba una mano pero cono necesitaba regresar pues se la deje-dije inventando una mentira algo mala

-WOW inician es alguien bastante bueno-dijeron las dos, en ese momento integra y yo nos golpeamos la frente en nuestras manten ya que su inocencia era demasiada y si se pregunten como se lo que piensa ella digamos que cierto imbécil me ayuda a saberlo

( **Deja de insultarme o te ira feo)-** se escuchó la voz del autor en mi cabeza

-"a si y como le harás"-dije hablándole en mi cabeza para evitar mal entendidos con lo que diga

( **Todas las chicas que conozcas te mandaran a la friendzone, jamás volverás a tener sexo y no podrás tener un hijo)** -dijo el autor en tono de amenaza haciéndome quedar frio-( **quieres que pase eso?)-**

-"NO SEÑOR NO CLARO QUE NO POR FAVOR NO ME HAGA PASAR POR ESO"-suplique en mi mente porque eso no pasara ya

( **Está bien solo deja de insultarme durante la historia ya en tu tiempo libre puedes hacerlo si quieres)**

-"entendido señor"-

( **Bueno ya continuemos, lamento esta interrupción en la historia)**

-bueno quisiera seguir hablando pero tengo unos asuntos que atender en mi despacho, porque no ayudan a integra a terminar ese mueble que está armando-des dije mientras ponía mi cabeza a su altura y señalaba aquel conjunto de piezas que supuestamente tendrían que ser una gaveta pero más parecía una pila de escombros

-HAI ONII-CHAN-dijeron aminadas mientras se dirigían hacia integra y esos materiales

-"integra-kaa-chan"-dijeron las dos mientras corrían hacia integra, es cursos desde el primer momento la vieron como una figura materna y ella las vio como las hijas que nunca tuvo debido a que si dejaba de ser virgen pues creo que el tipo llamado alocar ya no la obedecería o algo así no recuerdo muy bien que fue lo que dijo cuándo me lo conto

-bueno a trabajar-dije mientras entraba en mi despacho para detenerme antes de cerrar la puerta-se me olvidaba-dije para tomar una botella, un unicornio de juguete y otras cosas más-mejor no pregunten que hare con esto-dije para mirar a los lectores y ahora si entrar en mi despacho

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Narra el autor

 **Podemos observar uno de los rituales más raros entre los dragones-** dije vestido como si fuera de safari, con un rifle en su espalda y le hablaba a un camarógrafo- **este ritual sucede cuando un dragón macho o hembra dependiendo del caso se encuentra solo y "caliente", la siguientes escenas pueden ser perturbadoras para algunos lectores, se recomienda discreción-** termine de advertir para comenzar a abrir la puerta encontrándome con una escena algo perturbadora

Issei acostado en el sofá de su despacho, con el unicornio de juguete que había tomado apoyado en su cara mientras tenía su mano metida en sus pantalones y esta se movía de arriba abajo

- **les dije que sería algo perturbador-** les dije a los lectores para ver con una cara de perturbado a la cámara

-HEY-escuche un grito detrás de mí para ver que issei se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia

- **olvide mencionar que cuando estas criaturas son interrumpidas en este ritual se ponen bastante agresivas, así que como dicen por mi pueblo PATITAS PARA QUE LAS QUIERO, PARA CORRER-** grite mientras era perseguido por un muy molesto issei que comenzó a dispararme a mí y al camarógrafo, el cual estaba corriendo más lento que yo- **QUE ESTAS HACIENDO HAY PARADO CORRE PERRA CORRE-** le grite para continuar corriendo

-LOS MATARE-

 **-SI ME MATAS TU TAMBIEN MUERES-**

-PUES VALE MADRES-

- **MALDICION-** grito el autor y el camarógrafo mientras se perdían en la distancia y eran perseguidos por issei

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

( **Mejor no pregunten el porqué de ello, solo sigamos con la historia)**

Ahora me encontraba nuevamente en mi despacho mirando la televisión, luego de cierto "incidente" pude volver a estar tranquilo, está viendo canales a lazar cuando una noticia interrumpió todo

-noticia de última hora-comenzó a decir un presentador algo gordo con bigote grueso y lentes-las líderes de las fracciones de los yokais, demonios, ángeles, ángeles caídos, al igual que la heredera sitri y algunos de sus ciervos han sido secuestradas, aun no se tiene información de quien o porque sucedió, esto paso hace apenas unos minutos las autoridades dicen que….-ya no continuo hablando porque apague la televisión

-….-yo no dije nada y simplemente me dirijo a tomar y teléfono y contactar a Sanji-amigo te encuentras hay-dije con una voz algo inexpresiva

-sí, hyodo que fue lo que paso de repente unos tipos vinieron y….-comenzó a decir algo alterado pero lo detuve

-ya sé que paso pero quiero que vengas al lugar de donde te estoy llamando, ya sabes la casa en la que estoy viviendo actualmente, quiero que vengas lo antes posible-dije para luego de unos segundos ver un circulo magia aparecer en el despacho y que de este saliera Sanji-que bueno que estas aca-comenze a decir tranquilo para activar otro circulo y mandarnos al sótano de la caza el cual había convertido en un campo de entrenamiento-ahora puedo desahogarme-dije tranquilo para acercarme a todo el lugar

-hyodo-dijo dudoso por ver mi comportamiento

-INFELIZ MAL NACIDO HIJO DE MIL PUTAS-comenzó a gritar mientras disparara, cortaba, hacia ataques mágicos etc.-LE VOY A ARRRANCAR LOS PUTOS HUEVOS Y TODO LO QUE SE CONOCE COMO CARA, LO VOY A MATAR DE LA PEOR MANERA POSIBLE-seguí gritando cuando mi teléfono volvió a sonar-ENCUENTRALO-le grite y el con miedo lo fue buscando hasta que lo encontró

-es de sona-sama-dijo incrédulo mientras me acercaba

-y que dice-

-espera es de ¿yuuki?-dijo algo extrañado mientras leía el mensaje-dice que vayas a buscarlo, que te espera en esta dirección-comenzó a explicarme y me llamo la atención un dibujo que había hay

-qué es eso?-

-es el emoji de caca, un pedazo de mierda con ojos y dientes, antes pensaba que era pudin…de chocolate-

-hazme un favor y búscame balas-

-okey cuantas-

-TODAS LAS QUE HAYA ACA-grite para comenzar a buscar balas y almacenarlas en la Boosted gear, para no tener que estar recargando durante la batalla y estas lo hicieran solas, además de comenzar a allanar una mochila de hatsune miku con bastante comida ya que últimamente me da hambre después de las peleas

-son como 10000 balas-dijo asombrado mientras veía tal cantidad de balas que decidí llevar

-saben lo que puedo hacer con 12-dije serio para mirar que integra estaba en la puerta-que quieres-

-así que vas de casería eh-me dijo con un tono que no logre identificar

-sí, ese maldito ya hizo lo que quería por bastante tiempo, ahora si le ira feo-

-entonces creo que esto te servirá-dijo para lanzarme mis espadas pero estas se sentían algo diferentes-las mande a reforzar para que aguanten más golpes además si se llegan a romper solo junta los pedazos y esta se arreglara sola-

-muchas gracias por todo-dije para ponerme mis espadas y cerrar la mochila para hacer aparecer un circulo mágicos y colocarme mi traje solo que con la máscara en mano-te encargo a shiro y Mio, por favor cuídalas-

-no digas cosas así, suena como si no fueras a volver-dijo para mostrar una sonrisa confiada-además sabes que aunque no me lo pidieras lo haría-

-cierto-

-hyodo iría contigo, pero ciento que si voy moriría así que mejor no, pero te pido que rescates a sona-sama por favor-

-tenlo por hecho-dije para preparar un círculo mágico-a por cierto hay como 2000 kilos de cocaína enterrados por acá en el sótano, la cura perfecta para tu ceguera parcial, adiós-me despedí para desaparecer del lugar dejando solos a Sanji e integra

-quieres que nos drogamos?-pregunto Sanji de forma tranquila

-porque no-contesto integra para comenzar a buscar lo mencionado, suerte que shiro y Mio estaban dormidas porque si no es seria raro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sede de DXD

Podemos ver que eran un gran edificio pero apenas y llegue a sentir alguna presencia

-este día no podría ser más mierda-me queje para mirar al cielo

[Con la suerte que tienes, tendrás varios momentos así el día de hoy]

-bueno entre más rápido comencemos más pronto terminaremos-dije para tocar la puerta y ser recibido por mega Sonic

-hola-dije de manera infantil para recibir una mirada fría, pero al fijarme bien traía una camisote del oppai dragón-te gusta esa serie-dije de forma divertida para verla avergonzada

-cállate, para que bienes-dijo de forma agresiva

-bueno para lo que vengo es…..-

-"issei eres tú"-se escuchó la voz de saoring a lo lejos

-SI SOY DRAGONPOOL Y TENGO UNA PROPUESTA QUE NO PODRAN RECHAZAR-grite para luego mirarla-esperare afuera, que curioso que solo estén ustedes dos, como si el autor no tuviera ganas de escribir más personajes-

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nos encontrábamos saoring, mega Sonic y yo en el taxi de don pender, curiosamente él se encontraba de buen humor, pero bueno saoring se estaba tomando una gaseosa, mega Sonic un jugo y yo me comía mi 5to hoy dos, mientras comía me encontraba platicando con don pender

-…y es por es que en mi opinión la última película de viernes 13 es pura pornografía-continúe relatando mientras comenzaba a comerme un taco

-quien es el hombre brillante-dijo don pender mientras señalaba a saoring el cual llevaba puesta su armadura ya que le dije que esta pelea seria dura y comenzaríamos con todo desde el inicio

-brillante, pero mortal-dije mientras suspiraba-mi amigo de Gold mimbar prometió ayudarme con este favor a cambio dije que consideraría volver a uniere a su banda pop-dije en tono de burla

-no es una banda pop-dijo con tono algo molesto el cual ignore rotundamente

-ah-suspire mientras miraba por la ventana-así que ya recuperaste a guita-dije para mirar a don pender

-no, van du, es simplemente más atractivo y más inmoral-dijo con un ligero tono de enojo

-pues ciento penas por ella, no sabe de lo que se pierde-dije para tratar de animarlo cuando pasamos por un bache

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

Se escuchó un grito de dolor desde la parte de atrás del auto

-don pender?, eso que fue?-pregunte dudoso aunque ya tenía una idea

-ah eso, solo fue van du, encerrado haya atrás-dijo de forma despreocupada son prendiéndome bastante

-van….quién?-decia el cabeza de músculos sorprendido

-mi rival romántico van du, está atado hay atrás porque hizo lo que me dijo míster dragón-dijo algo alterado para luego cambiar a una cara seria-planeo destriparlo como un pez y dejarlo en la puerta de guita-

En ese momento el cabeza de musculo me miro con mala cara

-YO NO LE DIJE QUE HICIERA ESO, OBIO NO, MALINTERPRETO LO QUE LE DIJE-grite para que pensara que estaba equivocado-DON PENDER, NO ES LA MANERA DE RECUPERAR EL AMOR DE GUITA….estoy orgulloso de ti….-susurre lo último para que el fuera el único que supera la verdad-QUIERO QUE LIBERES A VAN DU SANO Y SALVO….mátalo…Y LUEGO RECUPERA A GUITA A LA ANTIGUA CON TU ENCANTO JUVENIL…..ráptala….o mejor llámame luego y te ayudo con todo-

-oh…..llegamos-dijo para entrar en una especie de deshuesadora ENORME-supongo que ahora me dará 5-dijo mientras levantaba una mano

-para ti, 10-dije para golpear las manos con el-ya sabes que hacer-le susurre para que luego me llamara ya que el plan sonaba divertido-BIEN LACALLOS SALGAMOS A HACER LA DIFERENCIA-grite para bajar del taxi

-ACABE CON ELLOS MIRTER DRAGON-escuche su voz antes de cerrar la puerta y comenzar a caminar hacia lo que parecía ser una nave de guerra abandonada la cual por cierto supongo yo que llega a ser de una pata del tamaño de Gran rojo, para comenzar a caminar hacia ese lugar, sin dudar a dudas esto será una pelea épica.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pero tristemente quedara para el siguiente capítulo, no se lo pierdan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola gente como están pesero que bien, uf sí que esta tardo más de lo esperado en volver a flote y lamente si lo termine en la mejor parte pero para la pelea planeo dejarla para un cap completo además de que les tengo una idea, hacer una encuesta ya que he visto mucho en los comentarios que les gustaría que las chicas gremory volvieran dejen su comentario y digan que idea quieren que vuelvan o que se queden en el otro mundo la idea se verá reflejada en el próximo capítulo, por lo demás también quiero avisar que el próximo cap será el final de temporada**

 **Y para ello también hare una votación pero esta diré de qué trata al final del mismo capítulo, bueno ahora sin más pasemos a los Reviews:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Veneno.M

 **Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap.**

.

.

abuseWarlus999

 **Pues ya te puedes hacer una idea de a quien o quienes salvara y la que se va armar esto será una masacre XD, Bye**

AbuseIkari no Ryujin

 **Primero me alegro que te hayas divertido con el cap y que te guste el estilo deadpool que tiene y bueno con la muerte de las chicas la idea original es que estén muertas pero bueno ahora está libre la decían de si vuelven y no y con respecto a Sairaorg pues…**

déjame yo contesto eso-dijo issei entrando de improvisto con un taco en mano-la razón miestimado lector ES QUE EL CABEZA DE MUSCULO ES UN IMBECIL QUE RESPETA LA LEY, NO CREAS QUE NO HE INTENTADO RAZONAR CON EL DEL PORQUE QUERIA MATARLO Y QUE ME DIJO "aun con lo que ha hecho tenemos que darle un juicio" y no sé qué tantas mamadas dijo que me quede dormido a la mitad pero bueno por eso me vale madres y ahora si lo matare MUAJAJAJAJAJ y por cierto ¿cómo adivinaste que mega Sonic sería un fan del oppai dragón?

 **Discúlpenlo sigue en tratamiento médico pasemos al siguiente**

.

.

Tryndamer95

 **Me alegro que ese te haya gustado y espero que este también, hasta otra colega**

.

.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0

Así será amigo mío, así será ese hijo de mil putas vera el mismo infierno y lo mejor es que será bastante divertido MUAJAJAJAJA VIVA LA SANGRE MUERTE Y DESTRUCCION-comenzó a reír mientras un montón de rayos caían detrás de el

 **Será mejor mantener un ojo por si decide matar a todo el universo DXD, aunque tampoco es que sea tan mala idea eso mmmmmmmmmmmm como sea pasemos al siguiente**

 **.**

 **.**

YasuoKashida

Tomaremos la idea en consideración pero todo dependerá de en qué resulte la votación pero ten algo por seguro los lemon seguirán 7u7

.

.

Primordialdragon

Bueno mi estimado amigo primero gracias por no rechazarme por mi cara, por mis hermanas pues veremos cómo va la cosa y pues el harem ya te das una idea y las chicas pues si estaban muertas pero acá les damos la oportunidad de decidir cómo va a ir la cosa y si al final me quedo con la chica….chicas pues ya te haces una idea de cómo cuantas serán por ahora, quien sabe si habrán mas 7u7

.

.

ZDante SpardaZz

 **Me allegro que te gustara el capítulo y si tienes razón es un loco**

Perdóname pero yo soy de quien está hablando y si puede que sea algo loco pero admítanlo todos me aman por ser un chiflado

.

.

.

.

Espero que sigan la historia ya que pronto se acerca el final de temporada y con ella algunas sorpresas así que sigan con nosotros cuídense nos veremos pronto


	9. Capitulo 8

Capítulo 8: POR FIN LLEGAMOS A LO BUENO

-Hola a todos y bien para darle mejor ambiente inserten "X Gon' Give It To Ya - DMX (Radio Edit)", ya saben para para que se sienta mejor-dije mientras caminaba junto al musculitos y mega Sonic

-a quien le hablas-dijo mega Sonic confundida mientras me veía

-nada que tengas que preocuparte-dije con tranquilidad para seguir caminando hasta que me di cuenta de que olvide mi mochila-HIJO DE LA CHINGADA SE ME OLVIDO LA COMIDA PAREN LA MUSICA-grite molesto como se me pudo olvidar eso

-enserio se te olvido esa gran cosa-rio el musculitos al verme molesto

-tu mejor no empieces que si quiero te puedo dejar de rodillas y llorando pero no quiero porque te necesito entero-dije molesto para luego calmarme-está bien luego vamos por algo, si pausaron la música pónganla de nuevo-dije para mirar hacia el lector para continuar caminando hasta quedar enfrente de esa estructura, de donde no tengo puta idea salieron un chingo de soldados armados con varios tipos de pistolas y poder demoniaco preparado

-HYODO ISSEI-escuche un grito desde arriba de la estructura para mirar al hijo de puta-COMO ME LLAMO-grito mientras extendía los brazos

-ahí te lo voy a deletrear puto-dije con enojo mientras veía donde estaba, de donde saber estaba apareciendo la chica esteroides que tenía una sonrisa confiada

-tráemelo-dijo yuuki mientras ella asentía

-aterrizaje de super héroe, hará un aterrizaje de super héroe ya lo verán-dije con una emoción fingida mientras veía como ella se tiraba y caía con la típica pose de un puño y una rodilla en el piso-ATERISAJE DE SUPER HEROE-dije mientras aplaudía-es pésimo para las rodillas y muy impráctico todos lo hacen-dije divertido mientras veía que ella se acercaba-eres bastante hermosa pero me estoy reservando para yuuki, por eso te traje esta moneda de oro-señalando al musculitos

-no me gusta golpear mujeres pero si tengo la neceser….-comenzó a decir mientras se tronaba los dedos, pero fue interrumpido por un golpe en la quijada que lo mando a volar justo al lado mío

-[ **esa no me la esperaba]-** dijimos ddraig, el autor y yo en señal de sorpresa, ¿pues cuanta fuerza tenia esta tipa?

-quiero decir-dije dudoso mientras veía a mega Sonic-por eso la traje a ella-la cual se encontraba tecleando en su teléfono-ah, no tu termina de twittear-dije divertido mientras veía a la loca esta-en un momento te atendemos-para ver como terminaba de escribir-lis has taqueado, ataca tigre-dije para verla comenzar a correr y una extraña aura naranja la cubrió mientras se escuchaba un sonido como un auto acelerando, antes de darme cuenta ella impacto con la tipa mandándola a volar lejos, impactando con un conteiner

-pobre del que intente cogérsela sin hablarle bonito antes-dije algo asustado por ver como se había estrellado la tipa y las habilidades que ella tenia

-conque esas tenemos eh, FUEGO-grito enojada mientras todos los tipazos arremetían contra nosotros

Al ver que comenzaron a disparar rápidamente tome a la en enana y nos escondimos detrás de algo de basura que aguantaba bien las balas y los ataques mágicos, mientras que el musculitos pasaba como si nada gracias a su armadura y que cuando las balas pegaban en un sitio que no estaba protegido simplemente quedaban destripadas pero no le hacían nada

-¡hey ponle su puta madre!-le grite al musculitos mientras veía como la adicta a los esteroides corría hacia el

-sin malas palabras-dijo de manera tranquila

-CHINGA TU MADRE-me queje para ver cómo se llevaba de corbata al musculitos, enserio que tanta fuerza tiene como para hacerle retroceder, al ver que no podría salir decidí hacer algo-no mires niña-dije mientras bajaba el cierre de mi traje y jalaba algo, ella se quedó bien extrañada-VOLTEATE-le grite mientras hacía más fuerza y termine sacando mi ropa interior, PUTA MADRE COMO DOLIO ESA MIERDA, la ate a un tubo y la levante, ya saben la bandera blanca de rendición

-ALTO AL FUEGO-comenzó a gritar uno mientras levantaba la mano-ALTO AL FUEGO-volvió a gritar para que todos detuvieran el disparo, al ver eso me levante

-hey muchachos, USTEDES SOLO TRABAJAN PARA ESE PUTO MONIGOTE APESTOSO-grite mientras señalaba a yuuki-así que si bajan sus armas a cambio de un trato preferencial, casi cuidadoso Y POSIBLEMENTE sea amoroso y termino-dije para tratar de convencerlos y que recibí otra lluvia de balas-conque esas tenemos eh, YO MANDO-grite mientras tenía "el Jack" en una mano y una espada en la otra, salte de donde nos escondíamos para que delante de mi apareciera un tipo, le corto la pierna con la espada y le pego un tiro en la parte trasera de la cabeza haciendo que explote-JEJEJ HEAD SHOT-reí un poco para luego guardar la pistola y sacar la otra espada y comenzar a cortar a varios tipos que iban apareciendo

Viendo que uno corría hacia mi le lanza un cuchillo que tenía directamente en medio de los ojos, ejejeje por bruto, continúe corriendo hacia esa pila de chatarra, me subí entre otro montón de basura para encontrar a un tipo frente a mí, le corte una pierna y cuando se arrodillo le corte la cabeza, al ver que la cabeza estaba volando le di una patada para darle en la cara a otro imbécil

Esto es divertido espero que el musculitos y la enana estén bien

En otra área de la arena el musculitos estaba recibiendo varios golpes de la marimacho, este al verse en desventaja trato de golpearla y que paso ella lo derribo y comenzó a golpear su cara contra una biga, eso dejara una fea marca, este rápidamente se separa de ella y comienza a golpearla,

Sip se nota que se diviértete, en que estaba ah cierto yo continuaba cortando sujetos como si no hubiera un mañana, guardo mis espadas normales y saco a ascalon y a Durandal para aumentar el daño de la masacre, aunque una cosa que no entiendo es, si son demonios porque diantres solo usan armas de fuego,

 **No me culpes así va el guion**

Como digas don perezoso

Clave a ascalon en la cabeza de uno de ellos para usarla de impulso saltando y cortando a otro por la mitad, luego golpee a otro y le corte la cabeza para lanzársela a otro justo en la nariz

-en la puta jeta-refri para luego continuar con esto

Y si quieren ver la pelea del musculitos, pues en la peli está más fácil que acá todos queremos verme siendo la principal verdad,

 **Puedes dejar de romper la cuarta pared mientras el capítulo esta, para eso está la parte del final para que lo hagas**

Ya cálmate, bueno sigamos continuo cortando a diestra y siniestra a varios tipos que seguían apareciendo, je si hubiera podido haber hecho antes ni siquiera cao cao hubiera podido conmigo, clave a ascalon en el corazón de uno de ellos para luego sacarla y clavarla en la cabeza de otro partiéndole la cabeza en dos, luego de eso comence a correr para encontrarme con más tipos y a esquivar disparos se ha dicho, je suerte que estos tiene peor puntería que yo en los juegos de feria

Salte desde una pila de escombros para romperle el arma a uno de estos tarados y caer sentado en su cara

-CHUPAMELAS-dije divertido para luego prepararme a cortarle la cabeza pero algo me llamo la atención-¿red?-pregunte sorprendido

-¿issei?-dijo también sorprendido mientras se quitaba la mascara

-pero…que….no te veía desde el festival de…-comence a decir pero se me olvido la última parte

-…...chimichangas-ah cierto ese lugar

-no puede ser-dije feliz para comenzar a guardar mis espadas y darle la mano para ayudar a levantarlo-ven aquí amigo-le dije feliz para levantarlo y golpearle la cabeza con la mía dejándolo inconsciente-¿Qué tal la familia?, y kat, sigue haciendo ese pastel de atún, mmmmmm es delicioso pero muy malo para la figura-comence a decir mientras lo arrastraba, ni puta idea porque le pregunto si esta inconsciente, neh da igual entre más rápido haga esto más rápido podre partirle la cara a ese hijo de puta

Mientras tanto el musculitos se dirigía a una pila de escombros donde al mover unas cosas se observa a la marimacho pero esta tenía el pecho descubierto, joder porque cencerro esta escena

-wow, ah tú…esta descubierto-dijo el musculitos mientras hacía de cuenta que se cubría los ojos pero dejaba un espacio para mirar, es todo un loquillo: v

-qué lindo eres-dijo sonriente mientras se acomodaba la ropa-gracias-dijo aún más sonriente para darle un puñetazo en la entrepierna mandándolo a volar con una expresión de dolor que solo podia ser asemejada al grito

Puta madre si a mí me dieran un vergazo así también tendría esa cara de dolor, aunque porque con ella si funciono y conmigo se me rompió la muñeca

 **Así va el guion no me culpes**

Si te culpo, neh como sea continuemos

-OYE-grite para ver como el novio de yuno se acercaba al borde de esa estructura, pero el muy desgraciado estaba tocando a Yasaka la cual también estaba atada de manos y por algún motivo de sus colas también, este al acercarse pudo ver que estaba escrito "yuuki" con los cadáveres de sus empleados, je y luego dicen que los empleados no hacen detalles para el jefe

-a ti también te escribe notas?, es tan romántico-dijo mientras la miraba y al mismo tiempo aparecían aún más sujetos, esto debe ser una broma

-no se preocupen, ya voy a salvarlas-dije enojado ya que no pude salvar a Rias ni a las demás pero en esta ocasión lo hare

-FUEGO-grito mientras Yasaka trataba de soltarse

-PUTA MADRE-corrí para ocultarme de una lluvia de balas, que literal, entienden porque caen de arriba-ahora como chingados subo hasta haya-me dije a mi mismo mientras veía la situación

[Podrías…]-comenzó a decir ddraig pero una voz lo interrumpió

-OYE-grito mega Sonic mientras señalaba una tabla de metal que tenía encima-sube-en ese momento no lo pensé dos veces y comence a correr en dirección a eso esquivando una gran cantidad de balas

Pude sentir como ella estaba reuniendo energía, ah ya entiendo me va a lanzar hacia…

Espera

ME VA A LANZAR

ESPERA SI YO TENGO ALAS

[ESO ES LO QUE TE IBA A DECIR IMBECIL]-grito ddraig bastante enojado

-bueno es que…-no pude continuar porque fui arrojado por esa explosión-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-grite como niña asustada mientras íbamos subiendo para estrellarnos contra unos tres tipos y yo quede colgado-me dejaron colgando-reír mientras comenzaba a subir como podia para recostarme en el piso, pude ver al maltado desgraciado caminando como perro por su casa, así que con bastante enojo comence a levantarme para seguirlo, al final se detuvo frente una manta bastante grande-ah maldición, ese hijo de puta debió haber usado pantalones marrones-gruñí mientras me acercaba al lugar, aunque ahora que lo veo Yasaka ya no se encuentra junto con él, de la nada aprecio un grupo de esos imbéciles y comence a matarlos con facilidad, para solo quedar uno

-AHORA MUERE-grite a todo pulmón mientras rebana a un sujeto en cuatro partes con ascalon en una mano y Durandal en la otra una vez que el sujeto callo se pudo apreciar mi traje rojo y negro ajustado con otras dos espadas en mi espalda, unas pistolas en mis costados empezando a cargar poder en mi guantelete rojo con una gema verde y unos cuernos dorados, viéndolo con odio a yuuki-AHORA PAGARAS POR LO QUE ME HICISTE-

-pero porque si no he hecho nada malo-dijo divertido

-eres un hijo de puta, lo sabias-dije enojado mientras más me acercaba a el

-porque me tratas tan mal, si vieras el regalo que prepare especialmente para ti-dijo con esa voz que me dan ganas de pegarle un puto tiro entre los ojos para luego dejarlo peor que una puta coladera

-regalo?-dije dudoso ya que, que chingados podría darme este tipo

-esto-dijo para tirar la sabana mostrando a las líderes, más sona-san, yura-san, Tsubaki-san, ley fan-san y Kuroka-san pero había otras personas dentro de ese lugar, pero esto es imposible

-esto es imposible-dije totalmente estupefacto mientras abría los ojos a más no poder, ya que dentro se encontraban, Xenovia, koneko, Rossweisse, Ravel y Rias, todas se veían bastante diferente

Claro han pasado ya 3 años desde la última vez que las vi, también tienen varias heridas algunas ya sanadas y otras aún abiertas

-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO-dije al borde de la locura, aunque ya técnicamente estoy loco

-es bastante simple, aquel día, hace tres años simplemente mate a las demás pero deje a estas vivas ya que me pareció divertido aunque más lo hacía para tener con que controlarte, pero destruiste todo el lugar así que decidí guardarlas ya que sabía que en algún momento volverías, y si preguntas porque secuestre a las otras fue por simple gusto

-así que todas las demás-dije con la voz ya quebrada y llorando, suerte que la máscara no deja ver eso ya que no quiero que este imbécil me vea así

-están mas muertas que tu cortara, aunque quería tomar algunas cosas, al final solo el vampiro y el caballero me fueron utilices-dijo para cambiar sus ojos a rojos y crear dos espadas parecidas a las de Kiba-pero tengo que decirlo, estas perras tienen una gran fuerza de voluntad o quizás tú seas esa voluntad ya que sin importar que hiciera ellas estaban seguras de que las salvarías jajajajajajaja-comenzó a reírse mientras yo simplemente me quede viendo a esa capsula y sentí como ellas me miraban directamente a los ojos y una sonrisa aparecía en sus rostros al mismo tiempo que todas lloraban, esto jamás te lo perdonare-que mejor forma de entrar en tu cabeza-dijo divertido mientras me miraba

-nunca te fuiste-le conteste ya algo más tranquilo

-PERO TU SI IDIOTA-me gritaron todas mientras golpeaban el vidrio, siento que me va a doler una vez que las salve, pero no es momento de pensar en eso

-respiren hondo chicas, esperen….-dijo mientras tocaba unos botones y supe que era algo parecido a la misma cosa que me había metido, estaba bajando el nivel de oxigeno-….no creo que puedan-dijo para comenzar a acercarse a mi

-ESPERO QUE HAYAN BLOQUEADO EL DOLOR DE TODOS TUS NERVIOS, PORQUE VOY A COMPROBARLO-grite aún más molesto mientras me acercaba a el

-supe que recuperas partes del cuerpo, una vez que termine contigo, las partes te recuperaran a ti-

-buen chiste-dije algo enojado mientras sacaba mis espadas normales, aun no es momento de utilizar a ascalon y Durandal-admítanlo, fue bueno-le dije al lector mientras lo miraba-ah bailar, y con bailar-mientras sostenía con fuerza mis espadas y me acercaba-me refiero a que intentaremos matarnos-dije molesto mientras comenzábamos a intercambiar golpes, su nivel está muy por debajo de Kiba, estas espadas se rompen cuando entran en contacto con las mías pero él las crea bastante rápido

Por un descuido me logra dar un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que me desoriente un poco y logro darme un corte en el estómago, aproveche que se acercó más para darle una patada ascendente en la quijada y poder dar un salto para lanzar una de mis espadas hacia la capsula haciendo un agujero de tamaño considerable para que puedan respirar, luego de eso continúe peleando a una espada pero utilizando la Boosted gear para bloquear varios golpes

Al bloquear un golpe, el obtuvo una apertura y me clavo una de sus espadas en mi espalda, moviéndome y golpeándome contra un contenedor metálico, luego miro como mueve la otra espada con intención de cortarme la cabeza, lo esquivo con algo de dificultar para darle un golpe en la cara y zafarme del hacha que tenía trabada, trato de atravesar su corazón con la espada que me quede pero ella repele con su otra arma mientras intenta sacar la que había usado para tratar de decapitarme

Al ver que bloqueo aproveche el momento para clavar mi espada en una de sus piernas dejándolo atorado en el conteiner, pero me descuide y el aprovecho para darme una patada y mandarme a volar, haciendo que choque con otro conteiner

El trata de seguirme pero al ver que esta clavado, pone sus pesadas en X para luego cortar mi espada, suerte que estas se reparan, luego de eso, zafa su pierna de lo que queda de mi espada

Lanza una de sus espadas pero yo la sostengo y se la devuelvo, el bloquea con la espada que le quedaba y aprovecho para darle una patada en la cara mandándolo a volar

-EN LA PUTA HETA-le dije riendo mientras veía como se levantaba de los escombros pero ya no creaba otra espada

-bien, puños-dijo mientras se levantaba y limpiaba algo de sangre de su nariz

-justo lo que te metiste el sábado pasado-reí mientras me preparaba para continuar

Antes de continuar pongámosle pausa a esta pelea y veamos que hacen los demás (dije mientras salía de la pantalla y aparecía en una especie de sala de cine con un control en la mano)

-veamos, que hace el musculitos-dije curioso mientras oprimía unos botones y aparecía la escena del musculitos siendo ahorcado por un alambre de metal de un buen calibre-je parece que la tiene difícil pero seguro saldrá de esta-dije mientras volvía a oprimir otros botones-veamos cómo les va a las chicas-dije mientras veía como utilizaban la espada y algo de magia para ir cortando el vidrio para salir

-je lo que esperaba ellas sí que son buenas-dije con una sonrisa algo triste-quizás demasiado para alguien como yo-

[Oye no te deprimas, si leíste el guion sabes cómo terminara esto así que sigue]

- **ya escuchaste al dragón holgazán, sigue trabajando que estos intermedios son confusos-** escuche al autor

-ya tan bueno pues, volvamos-dije mientras tiraba el centro a quien sabe dónde y volvía a entrar en la pantalla-ahora continuemos-dije para ver como el tiempo comenzaba a correr normalmente y trate de darle una patada solo para ver que él tomaba mi pierna y me arrojaba lejos-puta madre-dije mientras me levantaba solo para recibir otro puñetazo en la cara, me trato de recuperar y recibo otro golpe en la misma zona-OYE QUE YO VIVO DE MI PUBLICO FINO Y CONOCEDOR-grite molesto al ver que solo me golpeaba en la cara, le trato de dar una patada pero él toma mi pierna y aprovecha para sacar un cuchillo que tenía escondido, genial ahora el vuelve a estar armado

Trata de darme algunas estocadas pero lo esquivo como puedo, le hago una llave al brazo pero EL MALDITO ME MUERDE LA MANO, da una vuelta y me manda a volar hacia una máquina, JODER ESO NO ES JUSTO, pienso mientras me levanto como puedo y lo espero solo para sentir como me da una patada en la cara y me clava el cuchillo en la cabeza sujetándome de ahí para luego comenzar a azotar mi cabeza y golpearla al mismo tiempo

En serio este tipo como le encanta golpearme la cara, es que tiene celos de lo guapo que soy o que

[En serio piensas eso mientras te golpean]

No tengo nada mejor que pensar así que no me culpes, mientras veamos cómo les va a las chicas

Finalmente habían logrado romper un pedazo de esa capsula, todas ellas se ayudaban a salir ya que el agujero no era muy grande pero al final lograron salir y vieron la espada que había caído al piso y la golpiza que estaba recibiendo, Xenovia toma la espada que había dejado clavada en el vidrio y mira a las demás y todas asienten, comenzando a correr

Mientras tanto

-AUCH, AUCH, ACUH-era lo único que podia hacer mientras me seguía golpeando la cara-QUE YO VIVO DE MI PUBLICO-grite para recibir otro golpe en la cara

[Yo creo que esta celoso de lo bien que te vez]

 _-verdad que si_ -pensé mientras continuaba siendo golpeado, por favor alguien ayúdeme pensé ya desesperado viendo como este tipo creaba una espada, de lujo hasta acá llego mi historia ahora seré como deadpool de x-men, será una larga eternidad

Mientras pensaba en eso pude ver como todas las chicas venían corriendo hacia donde estábamos, Xenovia clava la espada en su pecho mientras las demás le dan ataques a quemarropa mandándolo a volar algo lejos, en ese momento solo pude escuchar un silbido y al tratar de quitarme el cuchillo de la cabeza caí al piso viendo que todas las chicas habían caído igual que yo y por algún motivo escuche que sonaba "Why Can't We Be Friends"

Y veía como varios animales y cosas raras que parecían haber sido dibujadas por un niño de 5 años aparecían rodeando a las chicas, aunque el que más me causo gracia fue el unicornio verde, ddraig dime por favor que tú también vez a estas cosas

[Si puedo verlas también, esto es preocupante, después de esto iremos a ver a un psicólogo]

No gracias ya viste lo que paso en deadpool mata al universo Marvel no gracias, mejor sigamos con la historia

Lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer fue saludarlas con la mano de una manera algo tonta ya que ni sabía cómo me estaba moviendo con esa cosa enterrada en mi cabeza, lo que recibí de ellas fue una sonrisa bastante cálida, lo cual me calmo bastante mientras esas cosas raras se seguían moviendo

Luego hice un corazón con las manos mientras las ponía a ellas en el centro y miraba por esa forma y por algún motivo las cosas esas se comenzaban a colocar como si fuera una fotografía, mientras que ellas se sonrojaban ligeramente

Luego hice un anillo con una mano y pasaba mi dedo índice entre medio, mientras que las criaturas esas parecían que eran desintegradas como los nazis cuando abrieron el arca de la alianza en Indiana Jones, por cierto buena película, mientras que ellas se sonrojaron de sobre manera mientras me gritaban "HAZLO" ¿hacer qué?, me pregunte mientras veía como el novio de yuno se acercaba a ellas y levantando una plancha de metal del piso las lanzo a todas lejos

Ah ya entendí, rápidamente me levanto y jalo el cuchillo que tenía clavado en la cabeza y curiosamente la música se deja de escuchar extraña

Mientras tanto el musculitos está siendo estrangulado y mega Sonic al ver esto decide ayudarle, haciendo explotar ese terreno rompiendo los soportes de esta cosa haciendo que comenzara a caer y para empeorar las cosas se incendiaba y caía a pedazos, al ver esto aproveche y le di un par de golpes a yuuki logrando desorientarlo un poco pero

-AHHHHHH-varios gritos llamaron mi atención y al ver eran las chicas que estaban teniendo problemas con varios escombros que pasaba

-mierda-me queje para luego darle una patada voladora a yuuki y ver como se lo pasaba llevando un conteiner

-ISSEI/KUN/SAN/SAMA-las escuche a todas gritar

-AGUANTE-grite mientras me acercaba y sacaba mis alas para que tuvieran de dónde agarrarse mientras yo clave una de mis manos sacando mis garras para sujetarme mejor del metal, puse a trabajar mi cerebro a mil para ver como las salvaría y en ese momento vi que la capsula comenzaba a bajar y me vino una idea algo loca-tengo un plan, pero no les va a gustar-dije mientras esa cosa pasaba al lado nuestro y la sujetaba mientras las metía a todas dentro de esa cosa-ddraig, échame una mano-

[Claro]

[BOOST]

[BOOST]

[BOOST]

[BOOST]

[BOOST]

[BOOST]

[BOOST]

[BOOST]

[TRANSFER]

Trasferí bastante poder a esa cosa para arreglar el agujero y que se volviera más resistente, pero para mí mala suerte esta cosa se quedó trabada en una cuerda que estaba sujeta a un conteiner, haciendo que yo quedara colgado solo sujetándome de la capsula y está quedando suspendida

-NO SE PREOCUPEN TENGO TODO BAJO CONTROL-les grite mientras trataba de pensar como ponerlas a salvo-confíen en mi-les dije mientras las veía a los ojos, al escuchar eso dejaron de gritar y se traban de calmar, realmente todavía confían en mí, sonreír al ver eso pero supongo que no se nota debido a la mascara

Mientras tanto el musculitos estaba corriendo entre las explosiones cargando a mega Sonic y a la tipa adicta a los esteroides, ¿realmente porque la está salvando?, qué más da

Mientras que yo veía como varios conteiner venían hacia nosotros, al carajo

-MAXIMO….-comence a decir mientras jalaba la capsula-…ESFUERZO-termine de decir para lanzarlo lejos del lugar y rogando que no se rompiera mientras yo veía como varios conteiner me caerían enzima-TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-escuche el grito de ellas mientras caían

Y toda la estructura también caía haciendo varias explosiones y cubriendo todo de humo, que curioso que ninguna de las 3 fracciones haya venido hacia acá para averiguar que está pasando

[Cosas que pasan]

Supongo

Por un rato todo se quedó oscuro

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hasta que la luz comenzó a aparecer mostrando al musculitos levantando un gran pedazo de escombro, en el cual debajo de este se encontraban las chicas con algunos cortes pero nada más de ello, él estaba bastante sorprendido al ver de quienes se trataban si bien le había dicho creo que no me había creído

-con cuidado-recomendó mientras las ayudaba a salir de esa cosa, una vez que salieron todas dejo caer el escombro rompiendo finalmente la capsula, suerte que trasferí poder a esa cosa sino creo que no hubiera soportado todo el maltrato

Una vez fuera ellas comenzaron a mirar a todos lados como buscando algo o alguien

-OIGAN-grite desde una pila de escombros todo feliz haciendo que todos voltearan a verme y podría jurar que a ellas se les ilumino la mirada-NO PUEDO CREERLO ESO ESTUVO INCREIBLE….-comence a festejar solo para ser tacleado por ese imbécil, que es este tipo un zombi, kratos o quién demonios para que no pueda quedarse muerto, bueno le llegó la hora

Por la tacleada de ese tipo comenzamos a caer entre los escombros hasta llegar al piso de este lugar, yo me recompongo rápidamente mientras que él está algo desorientado, lo someto rápidamente y comienzo a golpearle la cara con todas mis fuerzas mientras que el trata de estrangularme, al ver que se está volviendo molesto tomo uno de sus brazos y lo rompo directamente en la clavícula evitando que pueda volver a utilizarlo, al ver que trata de utilizar su otro brazo se lo quiebro en 3 partes para que finalmente se quede quieto

Luego de esos lo golpeo un poco más hasta que me quedo sin aliento

-no tengo palabras-dije entre cortado porque me faltaba el aire-TU Y YO IREMOS A AREGLAR ESTA CARA HORROROSA Y LUEGO ME LAS PAGARAS-dije mientras señalaba mi cara ganando una cara de confusión de este tipo

-perdón?...jajajajajajajaajajajaajajaja, que estúpido eres, de verdad pensaste que eso tenía…cura-dijo con algo de dificultar supongo que porque le rompí la nariz y tiene sangre entrando en sus pulmones

-qué?-pregunte totalmente sorprendido o mejor dicho consternado

-lo que acabas de escuchar-dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa triunfante

-no, no, NOOOOOOOOOO-grite molesto mientras recuperaba el aliento-entonces, lo que quieres decir, es que después de todo esto, ¿no puedes arreglarme?-

-suena más estúpido cuando tú lo dices-

-es más estúpido saber aceptar que no puedes hacer el único motivo por el cual te mantengo con vida-dije molesto, bueno si no puede arreglarme pues le hare pagar por lo que le hizo a las chicas-…-no dije nada y simplemente hice aparecer el Jack enseñándoselo y viendo como tenía una mirada ligeramente sorprendida-¿y tus últimas palabras?-dije mientras apuntaba entre sus ojos

-¿Cómo me llamo?-dijo mientras levantaba su cabeza y la ponía frente al cañón

-a quien carajos le importa-dije capara cargar el arma y seguir apuntando

-ISSEI….-escuche la voz del musculitos-CUATRO O CINCO MOMENTOS-

-perdón?-dije confundido

-cuatro o cinco momentos es lo que se necesita-

-para?-ahora si me tiene confundido

-para ser héroe-dijo haciendo que tanto el imbécil como yo soltáramos un suspiro de cansancio, enserio se le ocurre hablar de eso después de todo lo que acabo de hacer, que no pudiste haberlo dicho antes de siquiera venir

-todo el mundo cree que es trabajo de tiempo completo, te despiertas como héroe, te haces como héroe, trabajas como héroe-comenzó a decir mientras caminaba hacia nosotros-no es cierto, en la vida solo hay cuatro o cinco momentos que en verdad valen la pena, momentos en que tenemos que decir, hacer un sacrificio, superar una dificultad, salvar la vida a un ser querido-dijo mientras señalaba a las chicas-perdonar una vida a un enemigo -mientras señalaba al hijo de puta, el cual tenía una mirada de aburrimiento, te entiendo también me está aburriendo-en esos momentos todo lo demás se, desvanece, la forma en que nos ve el mundo, como nosotros…..-se calló debido a que jale el catillo volándole la cabeza o mejor dicho haciendo que explote haciendo que varios fragmentos de cerebro y hueso el entren en la boca provocando que vomite-POR QUE?-me regaño para luego volver a vomitar

-no parabas de hablar-le dije con simpleza-si me voy a quedar como el primo perdido del lagarto, pero al menos este imbécil no causara más problemas, ah cierto casi lo olvido-dije para clavar el guantelete en su mano y sacas dos esferas, cada una siendo las sacred gear de Kiba y Gasper, guardándolas en mi guantelete-solo esperen chicos, de alguna manera los devolveré a la vida, al igual que ustedes chicas, solo espérenme-susurre mientras miraba al cielo-si usar mayas de super héroe o hacer lo correcto implica dejar vivo a basura como esta entonces no quiero volver a ser uno-

-solo prométeme…...-

-sí, si prestare más atención a los otros cuatro momentos-dije aburrido-mierda-dije mientras volteaba a otras y veía a todas las chicas que se acercaban-ahora si me disculpan, solo soy un hombre que está apunto de pararse frente a un grupo de mujeres, para decirles, ¿Qué CARAJOS VOY A DECIRLES?-dije serio para sonar asustado al final, realmente tengo miedo

-pues, será mejor que se te ocurra algo-en serio me dices eso y te vas, hijo de puta, es pera a que veas qué más puedo hacer o que me vuelvas a pedir ayuda ya veras, bueno ahora a ver qué pasa

-no se imagina-comence a decir una vez que las chicas estuvieron delante de mí solo para recibir varios puñetazos uno detrás de otro-eso lo merezco-para recibir otro grupo de patas, puñetazos, ataques mágicos de nivel bajo pero igual dolían-eso también-dije para luego ver como todas se preparaban para darme una ráfaga más de golpes pero esta vez en la entrepierna-ah no, no esos no me los toquen-

-TE ESCUCHAMOS-ME GRITARON MIENTRAS ME VEIA DE FORMA MOLESTA

-lo lamento, enserio lo lamento-comence a disculparme con la cabeza hacia abajo y con la voz llena de arrepentimiento-lo lamento por todo, por haberme ido sin decirles nada, sin haber aparecido antes, por no decir que estaba vivo, por no llegar a tiempo, han sido unos años difíciles-les dije ya bastante triste

-DIFICILES-me gritaron bastante molestas, y no las culpo, es lo que me merezco

-sé que están en su derecho de estar enojadas y es más sé que deben odiarme en estos momentos, y sé que lo que han tenido que pasar ha sido duro, pero….-dije mientras contenía las ganas de llorar-….pase lo que pase siempre las seguiré queriendo, aun si no me quieren en su vida, yo estaré siempre para salvarlas sin importar que tenga que hacer a cambio-les dije mientras mantenía la cabeza agachada pero pude ver como todas se reunían para hablar

[Esto me preocupa un poco, dime ¿Qué harás si te rechazan?]

Continuar protegiéndolas, no pude salvarlas una vez, no dejare que eso vuelva a pasar

[Realmente tienes un gran corazón compañero, sabes que te apoyare por toda tu vida, que realmente estaré contigo hasta que mueres que es ahora imposible, estoy seguro que ni el veneno de Samuel podría hacerte algo]

Lo intentaremos en otra ocasión por el momento a esperar su veredicto

Luego de unos minutos que sinceramente para mi fueron horas finalmente llegaron a una decisión, la que se puso en frente de todas fue Rias, supongo que ella al dirigir antes el harem lo hará ahora o por lo menos eso pienso

-antes de cualquier cosa, de decirte nuestra decisión, queremos que te quites la máscara-dijo Rias de forma seria, sinceramente esa respuesta no me la esperaba

-porque?-dije dudoso y con algo de miedo

-por qué queremos saber si realmente eres el hombre de quien nos enamoramos-dijo Xenovia mientras las demás asentían

-está bien, pero necesitare algo de ayuda-dije tranquilo mientras sentía como ellas se acercaban y comenzaban a quitarme la máscara, suerte que le puse cosa para quitarla desde atrás y no como la de spider-man que se quita jalándola, luego de unos segundos me la quitan completamente, y se quedaba observando

Los cuernos que tenía saliendo de mi cabeza

Mis ojos que son más de un reptil

Las escamas que tenía en la cara

Los colmillos que tenía

El color de mi pelo

Realmente pensaba que con ver todos esos cambios ellas me rechazarían

Qué pensaría que era un fenómeno

Que ni siquiera era la misma persona de quienes se enamoraron, pero unas palabras me sacaron de esos pensamientos

-realmente eres mi issei, nuestro issei-dijo Rias mientras me acariciaba la mejilla, involuntariamente unas traicioneras lagrimas salían de mis ojos, por favor autor que no se den cuenta

-también quiero decirles que pues no soy el mismo debajo de este traje-dije mientras me veían confundidas-super pene-dije con una voz algo orgullosa haciendo que todas se sonrojaran de sobre manera, las chicas como Rias, Xenovia, Yasaka, penemue, Serafall, Kuroka tenían una mirada pervertida y algo de salvia cayendo por sus bocas mientras las demás estaba rojas de la vergüenza y sinceramente me preocupa de Gabriel-san se vuelva una caída por mi culpa, por favor que no pase

-issei, cuida tu lenguaje ahí menores presentes-dijo el musculitos mientras señalaba a mega Sonic, koneko y Kunou que estaban más rojas que la palabra y desviando la mirada bueno Kunou y koneko que mega Sonic tenía una mirada de asco

-pero…..pero que hacen ahí parados, vayan a hacer algo útil, tu-señalando al musculitos-ve a ser el hermano muy mayor de alguien, dile a Slash Dog que deje que cagarse en el jardín y tu-señalando a mega Sonic-no lo hiciste nada mal, para ser ayudante de este adicto al gimnasio, lo lamento-

-no lo sientas, eres col-dijo dejándome sorprendió mientras se retiraba

-pero que dices?, eso no fue cruel, tú me haces sentir orgulloso-

-te devolveremos a dxd issei-dijo el musculitos mientras se iba

-si claro y Sirzechs dejara de temerla a su esposa-dije divertido para ver cómo se iban-ahora-dije mientras boletaba a verlas y pude suponer lo que querían hacer-adelante sé que se han estado conteniendo todo el rato-para sentir como todas saltaban hacia mí y me abrazaban y debido a la fuerza pues caí al piso y solo mire al cielo agradeciendo saber que ellas me seguirán queriendo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Inserten study x study)

Saenai desho, konna nja

Watashi kimi no HAATO wo shidou shichau yo

Doredake sugoi no honto no tokoro wa?

Naked soul, Wake UP

Imaichipoi ndakedo damasarete agenai

Genzai shinkoukei yaru shika nai desho Don't you know? Baby

Datte ima kyunto shite 3byougo no hoshou wa nai no

yosougai KYACCHI shita SHIGUNARU kimi wa nanimo shiranai

Tokimeki he to shinka shite iru no wa

NO-NO-NO TOPPU SHIIKURETTO naisho naisho desu

Ieru wake ga na-i!

STUDY NOW! renaiteki KARIKYURAMU nyuumonhen de tsumazukanai de

Keshigomu ja kesenai yo mune ni CHOKU de kaichau no

Tenkai wa kibun shidai!? kakugo shite aishou nante shinjinai

Shunkan ga daiji nanda STUDYxSTUDY motto shitai na

Boy meets Girl kitto unmei

STUDYxSTUDY koi wa kimagure

Boy meets Girl saa goissho ni

Hajimeyo

Otenarami haiken doryoku no seika wa?

Naked soul, kakusei

Heijoushin no pinchi ikinari de aseru

Gyakuten SHIISOO GEEMU osarecha SHAKU dayo Don't you know? Baby

Datte sakki mutto shite nandakanda yurushite shimau

Mitsumetara gyutto atsuku naru kawatte iku no wakaru

Konna toki wa nante ieba ii no?

Shishishi Thinking time matte matte yo

Suki! de seikai?

HURRY UP! renairyoku kyoukachuu RESSUN WAN kara susumenai

Konomama ja kimi no koto dareka ni torarecha isou

TAIMINGU wa kocchi de tsukuritai kono tsugi nante konai no

Tsuishi kibou aitai ne STUDYxSTUDY motto shinakucha

Boy meets Girl zutto hitsuyou

STUDYxSTUDY kyoukasho wa nai

Boy meets Girl oteage nante

Arienai! kara!

RESSUN TSUU

saenai desho, konna nja

Aimai nante yada yo

STUDY NOW! renaiteki KARIKYURAMU nyuumonhen de tsumazukanai de

Keshigomu ja kesenai yo mune ni CHOKU de kaichau no

Tenkai wa kibun shidai!? kakugo shite aishou nante shinjinai

Shunkan ga daiji nanda STUDYxSTUDY motto shitai na

Boy meets Girl kitto unmei

STUDYxSTUDY koi wa kimagure

Boy meets Girl saa goissho ni

Hajimeyo

Me encontraba cantando sobre un puente mientras bailaba

-ah hola, que mejor forma de terminar esto no les parece que sé que estarán pensando ¿ahora que termino la película que pasara con el dragonpool? Pues simple mis queridos lectores pasaremos a la siguiente etapa, créanme no se desharán tan fácilmente de mí, tengo historia para un buen rato más-

- **bueno lo que el dragón bocazas quiere decir primero gracias por haber seguido esta primera temporada de esta historia sinceramente cuando la comence no pensé que recibiera el apoyo que ha recibido-**

-bueno es más que obvio que pasaría después de todo me tienes a mi como personaje-

 **-cállate mejor, en fin ahora lo que va a pasar es que en los siguientes dos capítulos, bueno no sé si llamarlos así creo que será mejor decir que serían ovas-**

-donde se presentarán las chicas con integra, mío y shiro, la venganza que tengo planeada para sus padres, entre algunas cosas más-

- **luego de eso ya vendría la siguiente temporada que sinceramente me estuvo quitando el sueño pensando a donde sería divertido mandar a este loco y al final pues será una votación las locaciones que se han pensado han sido**

 **Resident evil four**

 **Nanatzu no taiza**

 **Deadpool the video game**

 **Highschool of the dead**

 **-esas son las ideas, así que comenten por cual quieren que sea al lugar a donde nuestro amigo dragón sea mandando, y la más pedida sería el primer lugar para la siguiente temporada y luego pues sería la segunda y así sucesivamente y si quieren verlo en algún lugar que no está dejen también sus sugerencia para saber a dónde quieren que valla-**

 **-** esperamos que nos sigan apoyando como lo han hecho porque de no ser por ustedes ni siquiera habríamos llegado al segundo capítulo, así que realmente gracias por todo el apoyo-dijo issei mientras veía todo el lugar y veía un camino de chimichangas pasar-contesta tú los Reviews yo tengo algo que hacer, máximo esfuerzo-para tirarse por el vacío hacia el camión

- **okey entonces pasemos a los Reviews**

Me alegra que te guste la historia y espero que también te haya gustado este capítulo XD

.

.

Nikopelucas

Acá esta el cap y si esto fue un desmadre para ti imagínate cómo será la siguiente parte

.

.

Miguelzero24

Me alegra que te gustara y tranquilo amigo que la continuare aunque tarde en publicar

.

.

Veneno.M

Pues bueno me alegra que te gustara pero creo que te adelantaste a la votación pero neh ya un punto para residente evil 4: v

.

.

Hikari no Ryujin

Pues si te reconozco que eres adivino y pues viajar entre las sombras no pero utilizar la sacred gear de Gasper si, pues como viste traje a algunas de vuelta y a las demás pues más adelante, por cierto mejor no la menciones porque no quisiera imaginar cómo les iría si ella apareciera: v, por mega sonco pues no hizo tanto desmadre aún espera a ver lo que le tengo planeado y a issei su sufrimiento apenas comenzara y lamento si tarde tanto pero al final esto continuara

.

.

Kreiven animator

Pues ya van unas revividas ahora faltan las demás y me alegro que te guste la historia y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado

.

.

zzDante SpardaZz

Me alegra que te gustara pero triste que digas que ya no podrás leer la: c espero que en algunos momentos puedas volver

.

.

Tryndamer95

Me alegra que te gustara y si sé que me tarde un poquito, por no decir bastante pero igual siempre que se continúe no importa el tiempo, bueno si importa y tratare de estar más activo, gracias por el apoyo

Y por cierto sip, ese es su proveedor principal pero tiene a otros o de donde crees que consigue tantas balas

.

.

Incursio Graal

Bueno supongo que la tardanza puede ser mala de vez en cuando y bueno ya viste volvieron algunas ahora faltas las otras y sip tengo algunas ideas para que vuelta: v

.

.

 **Y bueno eso sería todo por el momento en verdad gracias por haber seguido esta historia hasta este punto y pues ahora a ver que le depara al dragón bocazas, cuídense y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización**


	10. ova 1

Especial 1: Dragonpool Vendetta

-hola gente ha pasado un tiempo-dije sonriente mientras aparecía colgando del techo para que la cuerda se rompiera-ULTIMA VEZ QUE LE COMPRO ALGO A VENDEDORES AMBULANTES-

- **pero no son esos lugares donde compras tu comida-** escuche al autor regañándome

-escúchame bien tú no tienes derecho a hablar mira que dejar a la gente sin mí, eso es horrible-dije de forma dramática mientras una luz me cubría-como osas hacer tal atrocidad-

- **me lo dices tú, que has matado a cientos, eres un pervertido sin remedio, te has masturbado con unicornios-** me siguió regañando haciéndome sentir terrible

-TU FUISTE QUIEN ME CREO ASI-

- **si claro culpa al autor no al personaje, además no me culpes he estado ocupado trabajando en otras historias, la universidad, entre otras cosas-**

-te entiendo que quieras continuar con mis versiones pasarelas y demás cosas pero por favor no me dejes abandonado como un condón usado-seguí hablando de forma dramática mientras caminaba-solo me usaste para lo que querías y luego me desechas

- **y ya se puso dramático, realmente te has vuelto algo loco-**

-luego de todo lo que he vivido, dudo que alguien este acuerdo, pero bueno dime porque me vuelves a traer luego de casi 3 meses sin aparecer ni nada-

- **obvio este es el primer especial, no recuerdas lo que hablamos en el último capítulo de la temporada-**

-se mas especifico hablamos en casi todos los capítulos-

- **antes de que fueras a asaltar ese camión de comida-**

 **-** ah si ya me acorde-dije feliz mientras golpeaba mis manos

- **bueno será mejor apresurarnos a comenzar porque si no te has dado cuenta llevamos casi una página en esta discusión introductoria-**

-pero que tiene de malo-

[Que estamos ocupando espacio que muchos han estado esperando con puras estupideces]

- **al fin alguien me da la razón-**

 **-** no empiecen ustedes dos, ya como sea-suspire cansado mientras veía un escenario en blanco-en donde iniciamos esto porque para iniciar ni tengo puta idea de donde estoy

- **de eso me encargo yo, por algo soy el autor-** escuche decir al autor para mirarme- **bueno sin más estupideces, pasemos al capítulo-**

-como digas-me queje ya que a veces el autor puede ser algo molesto

.

.

.

.

Ya han pasado alrededor de 2 semanas desde todo el desmadre que hice, un par de días recibiendo regaños de Sirzechs que saber ni como carajos me encontró y me dijo que no podia ir matando a esos idiotas que destruir propiedad privada y blah blah blah, sinceramente no le entendí nada pero hacía de cuenta que le prestaba atención

Luego que se hizo una reunión con todos los líderes de las fracciones para saber que había sido de mí y les explique a lujo de detalle todo lo que había hecho y donde estaba y tengo que decirlo algunos parecían querer vomitar por lo que estaba diciendo, a saber quizás tengan estómagos débiles

En fin realmente la últimas dos semanas han estado ocupadas, entre interrogatorios, peticiones para que vuelva a ser demonio, intentos de violación por parte de Serafall…mejor olviden eso ultimo por favor, créanme no fue una experiencia agradable

Pero ya llegando a el tema, luego de todo eso se acordó que no pertenecería a ninguna fracción pero igual tendría que ayudarlas para compensar todo el daño que había causado en estos últimos años, de haber sabido que esto pasaría me hubiera contenido un poco

[Aun sabiendo que esto pasaría lo hubieras hecho]

Porsupollo que si

Y me estoy desviando de nuevo, pero ya dando un resumen, con respecto a las chicas pues ellas se sorprendieron al saber dónde estaba y más con ver a shiro y mío, que les digo que koneko y Kuroka casi me matan pensando que había estado con otra nekomata, tarde unas 3 horas en regenerarme por completo, luego les explique todo y se sintieron bastante mal por saber lo que les había pasado pero también felices que aún seguía ayudando a quien podia,

Fue al gracioso al final ya que todas comenzaron a pedir que las llamaran "mama" a lo que ellas aceptaron inocentemente, de verdad los niños son tan inocentes en algunos casos, también les presente a Integra y para mi sorpresa se llevaron bien casi de inmediato, agradeciéndole por cuidar de mí, si les dijera que ella me ponía a hacer todos los quehaceres de la casa además de cocinar, lavar y demás, mientras que ella solo dormía o cuidaba de las niñas, mejor no comento eso, no quiero problemas por el día de hoy

Actualmente me encuentro en el departamento que compartía con Integra, ella junto con las chicas se fueron de compras, que van a comprar no tengo idea, en fin ahora me encuentro solo y con un dilema moral

-parece que me convertiré en kratos-rei un poco por lo que estaba planeando

[Por que lo dices]

-porque iré a buscar venganza-

[Ahora contra quien]-pobre, parece que está confundido

-los padres de shiro y mío, además de a quienes se las vendieron, sé que en esencia no es asunto mío, pero no quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados, ya hice lo que tenía que hacer ahora es momento de ayudarlas-

[Porque siento que la mayoría de cosas que estemos haciendo van a estar basadas en la venganza]

-me vista cara de kratos o algo así, simplemente quiero terminar con estos asuntos pendientes, luego de eso…veré que hago con mi vida-

[Aunque tendrás un problema más a que considerar]

-que sería-

[El blanco, aunque no hablo de vali en sí, sino del siguiente portador, ambos son seres sobrenaturales pero tú eres inmortal por lo que en algún momento el morirá por culpa de la edad o alguien más fuerte aparecerá, así que prepárate]

-tranquilo amigo, lo tengo todo fríamente calculado-

[Eso espero]

-sí, ahora a buscar información-dije divertido para tomar mis armas y guardarlas-a la única manera que se hacerlo

[¿Matando a todo aquel que se te ponga enfrente?]

-Porsupollo que sí, pero como no tenemos tantos caps. Para esta venganza ya que es un ova, abra que hacer esto rápido, señor director ponga…

[Espera espera espera, como demonios planeas siquiera comenzar, la última vez tuviste suerte de siquiera saber cómo era la cara de ese imbécil pero y ahora]

-mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, llevar una foto de ellas y antes de matarlos preguntarles si saben quién las vendió y luego matarlos a todos para que no queden testigos-dije con simpleza

[Crees que los líderes aceptaran que mates a diestra y siniestra cuando quieras]

-estoy haciendo servicio comunitario, me deshago de la basura haciendo este mundo un mejor lugar-dije mientras una capa y una tierra giraba detrás de mi

[No suena muy convincente eso, es más suena como frase trillada]

-mejor, dejemos las escusas para después, bueno en que estábamos, mmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, como no quiero que esto se adelante más, y tampoco quiero repetir secuencias, nos veremos en unos momentos-le dije al lector para salir por la puerta

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

5 horas después

Luego de matar a 56 tipos, herir a 42, destruir 5 edificios, hacer explotar 9 comuniones, comer 23 chimichangas, finalmente había llegado a donde se encontraban los desgraciados, esta vez fue mucho más fácil encontrar sus contactos y demás cosas, hasta me dieron direcciones y todo, estos tipos sí que eran tontos

[Lo dice quien está observando todo desde una cuerda en el techo colgando al revés]

-no me culpes, quería ser spider-man-dije feliz mientras seguía viendo a los tipos-está bien, esto tendrá que ser rápido, conciso y letal-dije para sacar mis espadas normales y sujetarlas fuertemente-hora del show-

[Si estas sujetando esas cosas, con que te agarras a la cuerda]

Al momento de ddraig dijera eso pude darme cuenta que no me estaba sujetando nada, a veces odio la lógica de las caricaturas, porque justo cuando te das cuenta de que caerás al vacío

-caes al vacío….-dije aburrido para ver que comence a caer-…como odio al autor….-

-[AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH/AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH]-gtritamos ddraig y yo mientras caíamos, demonios porque tenía que ser un edificio de 10 pies de altura, para caer de cara entre un montón de cajas, que curiosamente todas tenían yunques

-creo que me rompí hasta el pelo-dije el broma mientras me levantaba para ver a 40 tipos armados hasta los dientes, apuntándome-¿esto no va a ser fácil, verdad?-les pregunte para que todos negaran con la cabeza-me lo suponía-dije aburrido para levantarme y cortarle la cabez alejarme de un salto y caer de trasero notando que tenía rota una pierna-esto es enserio?- volví a preguntar para seguir esquivando como podia, de verdad esto está volviéndose irritante, me tiro detrás de un montón de cajas y me oculto

-ddraig dime que tienes algún arma o algo que podría servir-le rogué porque recuerdo que almacene algunas cosas extras en la Boosted gear además de balas

[Creo que sé que podría servir, pero dame un momento para encontrarlo]

-como digas, juguemos un rato, agradezco a ver visto la máscara-rei un poco para cambiarme a un traje, saltando sobre las cajas-hola gente-dije sonriente

-que-dijeron ellos sorprendidos para luego apuntarle con sus armas

-deñen un momento-dije para luego recibir una lluvia de balas por todo el torso-esto sí que es extraño-dije sorprendido para sacar una botella de agua, para luego tomar un trago para luego que de esas heridas comenzara a brotar agua, como si fuera una fuente-ah, que refrescante-dije divertido para que estos volvieran a apuntarme con sus armas

-vas a morir por idiota-me dijo uno con enojo

-oh, pero yo ya soy un idiota, y no me he muerto-dije sonriente para ver como un brillo verde cubriera mis manos y apareciera una minigun-hora de la fiesta-dije para jalar el gatillo y comenzar a disparar matando a todos eso, dejándolos como si fueran queso-ups, ejejeje, parece que me excedí un poco-

-maldito monstruo-escuche una voz al fondo para ver que solo quedaba un sujeto, sosteniendo una pistola y temblando de miedo

-oh, vamos no eres el primero que me dice eso pero tampoco el ultimo, supongo que supiste del incidente de hace unos meses, todos esos tipos asesinados, todos esos lugares destruidos-

-tu…...tú-tartamudeaba, parece que finalmente se dio cuenta

-si amigo mío, todos esos incidentes fui yo, pero no quiero hablar del pasado en estos momentos, al ser alguien que está al tanto de la venta de niños y ser el único que me queda por preguntarle-comence a decirle mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia él, después de todo no tiene mucho que hacer, nada más que contestarme y morir

-yo…...yo…...-

-vamos, no tienes que ponerte así, después de todo no sería divertido-dije para acercarme, saque una de mis pistolas y le dispare en la pierna, haciendo que callera al piso-dime, sabes quién te vendió a estas chicas-dije para sacar unas fotos de Mio y de shiro

-esas…esas….-

-oh, las conoces, así que sabrás quien te las vendió, no es así-le dije enojado para poner su cara enfrente de la mía-te diré algo, contare hasta diez y si en ese momento no me has dicho quién te las vendió jalare del gatillo hasta dejarte como un queso, pero si lo haces, no lo hare, por lo que tú decides-

-NO TE DIRE NADA-me grito así que le coloque el Jack en la frente

-1-

-no te atreverías-decia nervioso

-pregúntaselo a tus amigos y contactos, 2-

-puedo hacer mucho por ti-

-dime lo que sepas, 3-

-JAMAS-

-7-me salte números para que viera que mi paciencia se estaba agotando

-ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN, TE CONTARE TODO-decia con desesperación, je sabía que el 7 me traería suerte-su nombre era Goro, podrás encontrar la información de el en un portafolio en la oficina, del fondo-

-así que ese el nombro del tipo y la mujer-le pregunte molesto

-SOLO EL ESTABA EN EL TRATO, DIJO QUE SU MUJER ESTABA OCUPADA O ALGO ASI LO JURO-

-ya veo-dije feliz para soltarlo y alejarme un poco, mientras el suspiraba de alivio-BOOSTED GEAR-grite para invocar el guantelete

-ESPERA, NO DIJISTE QUE ME DEJARIAS VIVIR-

-yo jamás dije eso solo dije que no te volvería un queso, debiste haber escuchado mejor-sonreí para haber terminado de cargar poder-te veré en el infierno-dije para disparar un dragón shot

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-grito antes de volverse cenizas

-ventaja de haberse vuelto loco, no sientes remordimiento-rei para pasar sobre las cenizas del tipo y buscar la información del sujeto-a ver, aquí esta, Goro, no sé qué madres es esto…peso, pasatiempos…quién demonios pide esta información-dije sorprendido ante los datos tan inútiles que estaban registrados-bueno aquí esta dirección, esto será divertido-dije para dejar varios paquetes en todo el edificio y salir-tick tick boom-rei para al caminar unos paso el edificio explotara-Sirzechs y los demás cuando se enteren van a querer ahorcarme-rei para seguir caminando

[Y todavía lo dudas]

- **podrían apurarse, tenemos que seguir un itinerario y esto se está volviendo demasiado largo-**

-a mí no me vengas con eso porque llevas varios meses sin subir nada con respecto a mí, por lo que te aguantes y sigues escribiendo que hay que compensar el tiempo perdido-

- **y que más largo lo podemos hacer, solo falta ir a matar al tipo y encontrarle un final-**

-con esta discusión estamos ganando algo de tiempo así que servirá, bueno como sea, sigamos-dije para retomar mi rumbo, esto de ser así tiene unas cuantas desventajas

.

.

.

.

.

-okey, quien diría que este tipo viviría en este lugar-dije sorprendido ya que pensaba que este desgraciado viviría en el inframundo pero no, vive en el mundo humano, en un lugar para casas rodantes, y la suya es la que está en peor estado-siento que le haría un favor matándolo, pero neh, que más da-dije para entrar y tirar la puerta de una patada-qué onda perra, ya llegue-dije divertido para verlo, era un tipo con sobrepeso, calvo y con las ropas sucias, de verdad me cuesta trabajo darle el parecido a shiro y Mio

-¿Qué te pasa?, la puerta estaba abierta, si vienes por la venta de las niñas, muy tarde ya se las llevaron-me dijo como si nada, este tipo es realmente irritante

-se puede saber porque las vendiste y tu mujer-le pregunte aburrido, al menos quiero saber sus razones

-esas estúpidas mancharon mis trajes de comida y la perra de mi esposa dijo que fue un accidente, me desesperaron y golpe a esa estúpida matándola y les di un buen castigo a esas dos pero no podia seguir manteniendo a paracitos con las deudas que tenía, ya sabes jugar, beber, drogas eso consume muy rápido el dinero, por lo que pude unos anuncios y las vendí, esas tontas me rogaron para que no lo hiciera, pero lo hice de todas formas-comence a reírse como si se sintiera orgulloso de ello, mirando más detenidamente pude notar que estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol

-eres una basura-dije enojado

-ah, como si tu fuera mejor que yo, por el aspecto que llevas seguro has matado a muchos-me dijo mientras reía

-sí, es cierto quizás haya hecho eso pero no me pongas a tu nivel-dije para correr y golpearlo en el estómago dejándolo inconsciente-soy mucho mejor que tu-

[Porque no lo mataste]

-simple, una muerte rápida seria ser piadoso con él y tengo algo pensado para él, y vendrá de la idea que dio un lector-dije divertido para activar un círculo mágico con mi emblema (es el de deadpool pero con un par de cuernos en la cabeza) para digerirme a otra locación

.

.

.

.

.

-cuanto tardara ese idiota en despertar-me queje mientras me levantaba de la silla donde me encontraba para tirarle un Blade de agua al tipo-despierta desgraciado-dije aburrido consiguiendo despertarlo

-QUE-me dijo alterado mientras miraba a todos lados

-mira para ponértelo simple, estas en una trampa estilo SAW-le dije mientras se daba cuenta que estaba encadenado a dos postes de metal por los brazos y sus piernas y otra en su entrepierna estaba unidos a dos cadenas que llevaban hasta ryuuteimaru que por cierto su tamaño actual es igual a un acorazado de guerra, que pensaron que tampoco aumente mis poderes y estuve trabajando en él, es divertido cuando lo disfrazas de barco fantasma y asustas en el triángulo de las bermudas, otro día les cuento esa historia

-QUE CARAJOS QUIERES DE MI-

-simple, quiero que entiendas que sintieron ellas cuando las vendiste como si fueran simples objetos, como mataste a tu esposa, yo no soy un héroe ni nada por el estilo, al menos ya no lo soy pero lo que no perdono es que utilizan a la gente para su beneficio propio-dije enojado-pero bueno que le puedo hacer, ryu a toda máquina-quite recibiendo un bocinazo del barco en señal de afirmación para comenzar a acelerar lentamente, el tipo comenzó a gritar de dolor

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, DETENTE POR FAVORRRRRRRR-

-mmmmmm, neh, ellas sufrieron bastante, así que diviértete-dije mientras me alejaba-dicen que los demonios tienen cuerpos más resistentes que los humanos, al último tipo que le hice eso aguanto 30 segundos, veamos cuanto duras tu-

-MALDITO HIJO DE PUTAAAA-seguía gritando mientras me alejaba, dirigiéndome hacia ryu

-si claro, cuantos no me han insultado de esa forma-dije aburrido-pero-para luego sacar mi pistola y darle en un pie volándolo en pedazos-de mi madre nadie habla de esa forma-dije sin mirarlo y continuar mi camino y quedarme en la cabina del capitán-bueno ryu aumenta la velocidad un poco-dije para escuchar más los gritos de ese sujeto-esto sin duda esto será divertido-para activar un círculo mágico y ver al sujeto, ver como su carne se desgarraba, su boca sangraba y demás cosas-le doy dos segundos más, tu cuanto ryu-

-…-

-no creo que 10 segundos-le dije algo escéptico y en ese momento el sujeto se partió en dos-vez te lo dije, bueno gracias por la ayuda ryu, puedes regresar al triangulo o a donde quieras, yo volveré a casa, seguro las chicas deben estar sospechando-

[Porque dices que sospechan]

-deje una nota que decia que iba a comprar unas cosas, pero creo que me he tardado demasiado, bueno suerte que puse que tuve que ir a México para conseguirlas-

[De casualidad dijiste que irías a comprar chimichangas]

-sí, no sé porque pero son algo adictivas esas cosas-dije despreocupado para luego saltar y activar un círculo mágico-de regreso a casa-rei para pasar por el circulo y caer en mi cama-ejejeje, hoy sí que fue un día productivo-dije divertido para levantarme, al salir noto que las luces siguen encendidas así que aún es temprano, miro mi reloj y son apenas las ocho de la noche, wow doce horas fue que me tarde un nuevo record personal

[También será un record las cosas que te digan los lideres cuando se enteren de lo que hiciste]

-tranquilo, tardaron 9 meses en darse cuenta siquiera de mis primeros actos, les doy 8 meses para que lo descubran-dije relajado-ahora, que será mi siguiente objetivo-dije divertido mientras veía a la ventana

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Y hasta acá el cap de hoy…**

Momento, momento como que hasta acá el ova, dime donde están las chicas, el reencuentro feliz y otras cosas

 **Bueno, quería acabar con ese tema antes de pasar a eso, en la siguiente cera**

Si claro y cuando sucederá eso, cuando salga la 3 peli de deadpool

 **Tampoco planeo tardarme tanto, digo que de aquí a dos meses ya estaría el siguiente especial y las votaciones ya estarían terminadas, después comenzaría tu nueva aventura**

GENIAL, ¿ahora qué?

 **Pasar a los Reviews?**

Qué esperas, comienza

.

.

Veneno.M

 **Me alegro que te gustara y no te preocupes esto tiene para mas**

Pues claro que sí, este dragón tiene balas y energías para bastante tiempo, así que no se preocupen

.

.

Carlos Trujillo

 **La verdad es que sí, pero tu tranquilo que en un futuro volverán**

.

.

Me alegra que te gustara y bueno espero que te gustara este y está bien voto anotado

.

.

FDGamerml

Bueno si no puedes decidir entonces eran los dos, así no hay problema

.

.

Nikopelucas

Mmmmmm creo que me acabas de dar una grandiosa idea ejejeje, pero primero ver si funciona

.

.

Enightmare

Entendido y anotado: D

.

.

Ikari no Ryujin

Me allegro que te gustara y está bien

Lo de los personajes aun lo estoy pensando para que quede bien, digo quiero seguir la idea del videojuego pero también adaptarlo a dxd

Con respecto al cabeza de musculo alguien tenia que no gustarle mucho la idea y como no habían más candidatos le toco a el

.

.

TheFat Cartman

Si ese cap tardo, ahora este fue peor, y está bien

.

.

Kreiven animator

Me alegro que te gustara y espero que este también te haya gustado, y entendido y anotado, Bye Bye, :V

.

.

Antifanboy

Bueno supongo que tienes bastante razón es eso digo trate de unir los chistes lo mejor que pude pero parece que al final no salió tan bien como esperaba

Y también sé que hay bastantes cosas que terminaron siendo bastante malas o poco creativas al final de esa temporada y voy a ir arreglando y mejorando esto poco a poco y bueno gracias por el comentario sé que me ayudara a progresar como escritor

.

.

Incursio Graal

Me alegra que te gustara y claro: V

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno eso sería todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado**

Pero antes de irnos qué tal si revisamos qué tal va la votación

 **Claro, por el momento la cosa esta así**

 **H.O.T.D: 4** **votos**

 **Deadpool the videogame: 4 votos**

 **Nanatsu no taiza: 1 voto**

 **Resident evil 4: 3 votos**

 **Como dije la votación terminara cuando finalicen estos ovas que sería para el próximo ova, cuando lo publique anunciare quien será el ganador, nos vemos en otra ocasión, cuídense**


End file.
